


An Unlikely Match: Melonana 30 Day Otp Challenge

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge for Melonana</p><p> </p><p>SEE INSIDE FOR NOTES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the only time they've spoken was when Takatora beat up Kaito, and Kaito was all "SOOO STRONG," you can definitely bet this is all AU. HOW THE FUCK HAVE THEY NOT SPOKEN YET???
> 
> Chronological Order -12-18-5-8-2-16-1-22-17-23-24-25-9-13-21-14-19-3-6-20-15- 26  
> CHAPTERS: 4, 14, 10, 11, and 7 are considering dumb little things that arent in the main chronlogical order. I was trying to have the whole fic fit in a certain continuity, but that doesn't seem to work oops
> 
> HONESTLY THERE IS NO CONTINUITY AFTER CHAPTER 26. Gaim saw my ship and went no. But I will definitely finish this don't worry.

Fingers laced with Fingers, Kaito yanks his hand away for a moment. Looking over, Takatora gives him a confused look before returning his hand to his side.

"...Sorry..." Kaito mumbles, his hands returning to Takatora's. "Not used to that." He's even less used to the word sorry from his lips, but the feelings of being so close to someone dsitracts him even more from the thought.

"I can't say I'm either..." Takatora muses, his hand slips from the other's before sliding over the small of his back to rest around his waist. It's a far more intimate gesture, but it feels more comfortable. "I don't think I've ever held anyone's hand."

That causes a slightly startled look from Kaito. Holding hands and now revealing personal information? That was unlike the other. It was beyond the scope of their...affair to put it politely. "...Didn't you say you had a little brother? Or even your parents. The last person's hand was my mom's." It seems whatever has taken over Takatora has taken him over as well. The usely so tightlipped beat rider was spilling things he didn't discuss.

"My mother...." Takatora frowned and looked off. His hand tightened slightly, but he said nothing. Kaito didn't blame him. He didn't want to seem so vulnerable in front of the other. "...My father..." A laugh escaped his lips before shaking his head. "The Kureshima family is not so close knit. My brother may be half my age, but...I think my brother has always despised me. I'm more of a father than a brother."

Something pulls in Kaito. Was this the evil Yggdrasil member he just sometimes slept around with? Was this man really with the organization he'd spend his last breath defeating? His sense of everything slipped for a moment. Slowly, Kaito leaned against the other, refusing to make eye contact as he spoke. "Can't say I know much about that. I'm an only child." He frowned not even going to think about his family and all that had happened. "I'm sure you're not a bad brother." The words sound hollow, though Kaito tries.

Takatora is hard for even him to reach, and he's sure it's not because he's spending time with his brother. "I try..." Takatora frowns. "If only I had more time for him, he's been..." He shakes his head and sighs. There's no need to bother Kaito with his anxiety.

As if sensing his feelings, Kaito moves his left hand down, lacing the fingers with the hand on his waist. "It's fine." The corners of his mouth twitch slightly. It's eerie how soothing this position is or how different it is than how they've been with each other.

To think that fate pulled them together. No...Kaito didn't believe in fate. To think this would just happen like this. After all, it'd be around the start of the Lockseeds that he'd met the man in a bar late at night. Kaito, against his better judgement, had decided to talk to the man, and he'd continued to talk to him everytime they 'bumped into eachother' at said bar. In reality, they just kept coming to the same bar at the same time as last week. His grip tightened on his hand when he really thought about it. From strangers to acquaintences to fuck buddies to whatever it was that were now. After all, if either of them was just in it for the sex, why would they be on the balcony of his room, watching the sun rise as they hold hands.

As the purples of the sky faded into red, Kaito wondered just what this mess of an affair would turn into


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the other challenge I did ,these will not take place in chronological order. At each chapter, I'll tell you where it lies in comparison to the others.  
> This one takes place before Day 1.

There was nothing at all special about tonight as far as Takatora was concerned. It ended the same way every night had, literally, with him completely naked in bed with a man he considered to be inferior to him – yet on equal as Takatora would never sink beneath himself. After both he and his not quite partner but definitely no longer a one night stand had both been taken care of, Takatora sat up and began to put on his pants. Making it fairly obvious, Kaito laid on his side watch the other man dress himself. Neither spoke. Words were for at the bar, when both pretended they were drunk and cursed with loose lips – neither was even really tipsy. Words were only pants and names at the bedside

.  
Just what was this relationship anyway? 3 weeks of constant fucking. It wasn’t even coincidences. Both were now purposely going to the same place, same time every night.  
Kaito’s eyes trail over the other’s back. He almost wishes the situation wasn’t as complicated as it was, but Kaito knew better than to be actually involved – wasn’t he really when he debated letting the other stay – with a member of Yggdrasil.

  
Both of them were startled by the sound of water pounding against the window. It was raining harder than it had in years, or at least it seemed like it. With a sigh, Takatora lamented on not checking the weather, and as he went to turn to ask Kaito if he had an umbrella, Kaito beat him to it.

  
“You can stay. The rain is horrible…What’s one night?” It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself there was nothing wrong with him staying. The man seemed to be slightly off the second the rain had started.

  
“My brother…I have to make sure he’s home.” Takatora didn’t mind staying. How would he explain where he was to his brother? He was supposed to be a good influence, and he was already failing at that. Sleeping with a beat rider…honestly. There was a difference though, he assured himself, as he could separate and balance work and pleasure.  
“Call him.” It’s meant to be a suggestion, but it comes out as an order. Kaito is strange like that. Nothing ever comes out the way it’s meant to, and suddenly he’s glad for the lack of words between them. Takatora would probably grow frustrated with him. Their egos are both too volatile to be near each other, or so that’s how Kaito thinks.  
Looking outside as if debating whether or not he’ll listen, Takatora sighs before taking his phone out and calling his younger brother. Mitsuzane had been coming home later and later, and he honestly hoped he was home before the rain hit. To his surprise, the person who picks up the phone is not his brother, but he’s someone else who sounds far too rude to be anyone who should be near that home.

  
“Brother!” Mitsuzane finally seems to have the phone. “I….was going to call you. The rain is too hard…so I’m staying over a friend from school.” His brother’s voice come out exhausted and in between pants. Most likely he had to run in to avoid the rain. Takatora never thinks too hard on those sorts of things; deep down, he knows there more to it than that.

“…That’s fine Mitsuzane. I wanted to make sure you’re safe.” That was always first priority, as much as his brother probably thought otherwise. “I as well got caught in the rain. I’m going to stay overnight at the office. I’ll be home tomorrow.” It’s far too easy for him to lie to his brother. A part of him protests, his brother is a Kureshima, and we all lie. Takatora ignores it, as he always as, before saying Good Night and hanging up.

Taking him far longer than it had last time, Takatora takes his pants off before carefully laying down next to Kaito, who has been lying on his back this whole time.  
“I suppose you sleeping around wouldn’t look good to your brother….” Kaito muses and Takatora stiffens at the phrasing. There’s so much he has to keep up, so as to set a good example. Part of him wants to ask if he can sleep on the couch. He feels dirty as it is for their past actions, and they aren’t really beyond anything other than lust for them to be so close without a reason. The tension between them prevents him from even moving.

“Obviously” Takatora replies curtly, and his words come out more defensively than he means them to. Neither of them is particularly good at being honest with feelings they don’t want to have. Perhaps that is a similarity between them.

The distance between them is nearly an entire person, and it’s hard to believe that a few moments ago Kaito was a mewling mess underneath him. How can sex and everything else be on two very different categories? Takatora honestly wishes he could move further away, or rather go home. The silence is almost deafening, and they can both hear their own heart beat going rapidly against just how awkward this was. Were they supposed to go to bed? How? Takatora slept spread out and that required more space than he had right now. How could he sleep spread out with Kaito so close? Kaito slept snuggled into his pillow on his stomach. However, like hell he was letting anyone see that, and Takatora was sleeping on that pillow he normally used.

With as loud and sickening crack, the silence was destroyed by the thunder outside. Suddenly, Kaito found his heart in his throat, as he desperately wanted his pillow or anything to hold onto. He was never good with storms; once when he was younger, he got lost in the woods during a rain storm. A tree exploded via lightning before his eyes. Ever since then, Storms bring out a fear in him he’ll never admit.

Slowly, as the storm does anything but let up, Kaito finds himself arm to arm against Takatora, shaking. This evokes Takatora’s curiosity, as he out of the corner of his eyes sees the look on the other man’s face. He’s not one for storms either, but he’s honestly surprised Kaito is this upset by it. His pride is far too fragile for Takatora to even dare to ask him if he’s okay, so instead he debates whether to just Bring Kaito closer to calm him down. Are they even close enough for him to do that?

  
Beating him to the decision, lighting smashes the tree next to the window, and Kaito’s scream is muffled by the roar. Jumping and grabbing at the other, Kaito is shaking and on the verge of tears. Whether it’s from fear or embarrassment, Kaito isn’t sure, but before he can hide his reaction, Takatora pulls him close.

  
“I’m no—“Kaito shrieks, his voice more delicate and louder than he means it. It’s cut off by a shush from Takatora, who now has his arm around his waist. His other hand finds itself in Kaito’s hair in a gesture far more delicate than Kaito expects from him.

“It’s fine.” Curt as usual, he’s sure Kaito knows that what he means. Are they really that close that they can read in between the lines? That doesn’t matter, he decides as he starts to hum a lullaby the maids would sing him to bed. The words have long been forgotten, but the feeling of being loved and safe when everyone else forgets that you’re human too…that has definitely not.

Finding himself at ease, Kaito melts into the other. His face finds itself wedged between his shoulder and his chest. Takatora replaces his cuddling pillow. This was oddly nice. He’d never done this with anyone. Sure, he’d slept around, but everyone, him included, never stayed the night. Kaito wasn’t one for commitment. No one would be close enough to hurt him. No one could leave him alone. Kaito wasn’t really missing anything, right? That was how he’d though before. Now? No. It felt as if a part of him was complete, cuddled against a man who should be his sworn enemy.

“…You should stay more often.” Kaito mumbles, not thinking too much about the complications and implications of his words. Takatora can’t anyway. Right? With his baby brother and all. Besides, they were nearly enemies. They could afford fraternizing…Kaito wasn’t sure how much he cared about that in the end. Takatora was special after all.  
Takatora said nothing in response for awhile. He barely saw his brother as it was, and not being home for him would be even worse. Yet, he could try to schedule in other times for them to spend time together, right? The maids could take care of him when he comes home from cram school.

  
“…Sure” Danger flashes in his mind at his own words. Dare he let himself get too wrapped up in pleasure? Takatora was supposed to set a good example. He was supposed to be about work, and work only. Yet, he found himself longing to never move from this spot.

Fluttering his eyes closed, he finds himself dozing off, trying to not think to hard about how close he’s let this…beat rider into his heart.

  
“…Thanks.” He hears from Kaito, who – he can tell from how his face feels against his bare chest – has been staring at his supposedly sleeping face. “You’re not so bad….” Kaito’s lips press gently against his cheek in a manner far more gentle and intimate than he’s really sure either of them are ready for. The corners of his lips twitch up in response.

Perhaps this wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be. Maybe they could make this more than just a series of not so one night stand.


	3. Day 3 - Watching A Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it will be stated many times, this fanfiction is an Universe Alteration. It's the same universe as the show, but Kaito and Takatora met at certain point much early in the series. All other major events are still present. This particular fic takes place after whatever point Takatora will find out about Micchy. This makes it really AU because I have no idea how badly Takatora will react to that.

Exchanging looks, Kaito and Micchy tried to both set the other’s face a fire with pure looks. That was how it seemed to Takatora at least, and it was the exact reason this was happening. If Kaito was going to be his….boyfriend – the word felt foreign and strange and it took him a few moments to even think of it – then he was going to have to get along. He didn’t understand; they were both beat riders. Shouldn’t they get along? Rival factions were making this far too complicated. After all, Takatora was allowing his brother to continue this foolish pursuit. The least he could do was get along with his brother’s boyfriend.

“Play Nice.” Takatora’s voice broke the silence but not the stare. Never one to like being ignored, he grabbed both of them up by the collar – he tried to at least – and forced them apart. “This is why we’re having family bonding time.”

With a sharp look, Kaito opened his mouth to protest. Micchy was his brother, not his son. Kaito didn’t understand the need for this bonding exercise. He got enough exposure to the brat as it was. Wasn’t him promising not to kill him enough? Takatora was a confusing man to say the least. He was so dedicated to work and things that were important to him, but his devotion to his brother bordered on ridiculous sometimes.

“Kaito.” A look of caution flashed through his eyes as he spoke, which quickly shut Kaito up. At least, it stopped his retort. Kaito wasn’t silenced easy. “If you plan on making this serious, it’s important that we get along. Besides, I’m sure you two will enjoy this.”

“…Dancing penguins are for children. I am not a kid.” Kaito nearly growled. Honestly, what was Takatora thinking? Micchy was 16, not 5. There was no need to take him to this movie. There were at least 4 different action movies out better than this.

“Mitsuzane. You like penguins don’t you?” Takatora turned to Micchy, completing ignoring Kaito. Kaito in turn, scowled. No one ignored him. Micchy smiled, not sure how to tell his brother that that was 10 years ago. His brother really didn’t understand that he’d grown up.

“….Yeah…Penguins are…nice…” Micchy smiled nervously, which got a glare from Kaito. If Micchy had protested, he was sure they could have gone to see something better. However, without Micchy’s help, Kaito had to go, or else he’d have to deal with Takatora’s wrath. He wasn’t afraid of the other, but honestly, Takatora wasn’t pleasant around like that. It wasn’t worth it.

“The penguins were picked with Mitsuzane in mind, Kaito.” Takatora says gruffly, as they start to walk in to the theatre. “However, it is about dancing penguins. You both like dancing, right?” Contrary to belief, Takatora had picked this movie with both of them in mind. In fact, by picking a dancing moving, he was almost giving them a sort of offhanded approval about their lifestyles. He knew what he was doing.

The sheer look of disbelief on Kaito’s face was completely lost on Takatora, as he wasn’t paying attention at all. Dancing penguins? Kaito swore this man may have been early thirties – but felt and looked so much younger – but when it came to people, he was like that of an old dad. Sure, the man was a father figure to his brother, but well, Kaito didn’t understand how he was so...clueless with this.

“Here. Mitsuzane you go in first. I’ll sit next to you. Kaito you sit on the end.” Takatora tried to round everyone up before the movie started. If he separated them, perhaps it wouldn’t be nearly as painful as they were making it seem. Micchy filed in as ordered and so did Kaito.

Micchy sighed, grabbing for the popcorn, that he’s not sure how they got. When did they buy it? Takatora was trying. That was what counted right? His brother was trying to have him be involved in his life. He should be somewhat happy about that.

The second the credits opened up, Kaito regretted not faking sick. This had to be the most ridiculous thing ever. The penguins weren’t even good at dancing. And that one penguin? He was weaker than the others. Why should he care?

Slowly, Kaito looked over at Takatora through the corners of his eyes.  He seemed to be staring at the screen as if he was sitting up asleep. Hm, there was definitely a way to pass time.

Keeping his eyes on the screen, Kaito moved his hand onto Takatora’s thigh. He felt Takatora stiffen underneath his fingertips, but dare not turn his head. What would his brother think about this? They were in a room full of children. Takatora couldn’t do anything. He was completely under his control.

Takatora moved his hand over Kaito’s trying to grab his fingers, and move them away. That wasn’t happening. Quickly, Kaito dragged his hand into his inner thigh, grabbing at him. The sheer look of subtle outrage and anger. God, Kaito loved when he had control of every ounce of him like this. With some force, Takatora managed to pry his hand off, but no, Kaito wasn’t done.

Takatora found his hand pressed against something. His eyes went wide because here we were trying to watch a children’s movie with his baby brother and his boyfriend, and here was Kaito putting his hand on his crotch.

Oh no. Takatora wasn’t letting Kaito get away with this. With a deep breath, he managed to complete ignore the other’s heat under his finger tips. Somehow, he managed to watch the penguin do it’s mating dance ignoring the other pulse under him. Was that a mating dance? Did penguins dance?

This definitely pissed Kaito off. Here was getting a slight erection at the other’s touch, and he was ignoring him. Damn Takatora. Who did he think he was thinking he could best him?

If there was a hell, Micchy was so sure he was there right now. No matter how decent the movie was – the penguin was cute and reminded him of himself – his brother and Kaito were playing hot potato but with dicks. Did they really think he didn’t notice? All he could do was stare at the screen in horror praying that the end would come soon.

When the movie did finally finish, both Takatora and Kaito were a little harder than anyone who was watching dancing penguins should be. Takatora was ready to kill the other at this point. How were they going to leave this theatre without anyone noticing…?

Kaito could care less, and stood up, tugging his coat down. It was more or less unnoticeable, and Takatora attempted to do the same. It didn’t work as well, but who was going to look at his dick anyway?

Smiling nervously, Micchy thanked his brother for the movie, and then made up something about homework. Normally, Takatora would ask him what the homework was about – he knew better than to just trust him now – but the blood that should have gone to his brain was somewhere else right now.

“….My apartment is only a block away?” Kaito offered a small smug smile. Takatora couldn’t say no, no matter how mad he was, right?

“….Only because you need to be punished.” Takatora grabbed his hand, and yanked him forward. “Honestly, I hope my baby brother wasn’t exposed to your level of….” Takatora trailed off. And Kaito knew better to tell him just how not so innocent his baby brother was.


	4. Day 4 - On A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. LIFE THINGS GOT IN THE WAY (my car is totalled and ive been struggling with some done financial things). HOWEVER, I SHALL CONTINUE THIS NOW

 This was a date. A date, Kaito thought to himself with extreme disbelief. Here he was out of beat rider gear in a suit for the love of all that is Baron. Kumon Kaito was on a date with a member of Yggdrasil at some company shindig like some sort of trophy wife. Where had his life gone wrong? Hadn't he meant to destroy the company? How the hell did he get here?

"Stop glaring at people..." Takatora spoke, seeming unusually tense. "At least look mildly as if you don't mind being here." This party wasa very big deal. He honestly did not want to bring a date, but Ryouma had insisted. Had he not, he would have to deal with Ryouma's mind games upped a level. There was no need. How did Ryouma figure out he had someone anyway? Was it the hickeys? Dammit, Kaito.

"Maybe you should stop first." Kaito hissed back at him. "You're actaully here for business....so perhaps you shouldn't seem so angry?" How had he let Takatora talk him into this.

"Your bad attitude is leeching into me." Takatora spoke calmly under his breath, trying to look around for the sponsor that he would speak to. "Foundation X has done a lot for us. I need to make sure I do not mess this up." That was why he most certainly did not want Kaito anywhere near this. Work and pleasure were never to be mixed. Besides, what if Sid....

"I never took either of you for that type." Speak of the devil. There stood Sid in his tacky print suit glory with the biggest shit eating grin either of them had ever seen on him. "Consideirng...." Sid laughed, the grin never leaving his face. "And...hehehehe. I wonder what your brother would think if he knew a beat rider was your boyfriend..."

"Don't you dare drag my brother into this!" Takatora snarled, grabbing the table, and nearly standing up. However, he calmed himself quickly. He could not allow Sid to to manipulate him into makinga fool out of himself. Kaito raised an eyebrow looking from one to the other. He'd herad of the little brother in passing, but had never gotten a chance to meet him. "There's a reason he isn't here.....don't even speak to my brother." 

"Ah....very well." Sid smiled, with a look that read that he knew much more that he was letting on. Takatora slid into his chair, masssaging his temples. He would kill Ryouma later for this. It was much more trouble than it was worth. Looking over mildly worried, Kaito frowned, trying something to make Takatora feel a bit better.

"Don't worry. I'll have to deal with him too later...unfortunately.." Kaito sighed, and wasn't sure what tonight really even was anymore. It had just hit him. Boyfriend. Sid had called him boyfriend, but Takatora had not said no. Neither had he. Then again, Takatora was far too bothered by the mention of his brother, and Kaito was too bothered by Takatora's reactions

"Oh! What great taste!" Ryouma smiled as he looked Kaito up and down. "One of the Beat Riders hm? I thought it was him, but I just wasn't sure...oh how fascinating." He tapped his finger to his lips. "I'm so happy you finally have a boyfriend Takatora. You do spend too much time stuffed up doing nothing but paperwork...and other things."

"...He's..." Takatora paused. "Thanks...now where is Foundation X's representative?" He'd admitted it. The look on Kaito's face was pure disbelief. They were boyfriends on a date. Takatora had admitted it. The world was ending..

"...Oh." Ryouma grinned, looking as if he was rather proud of yourself. "That was a lie. This is actually a part just for you...congratulating you on your relationship....and so you two could go on a date!"

"....I'm going to kill you." Takatora hissed. Kaito sunk in his seat

This honestly could not be happening.


	5. Day 5 - Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT SAYS KISSING NOT MAKING OUT. SHUT UP

Lips gnashing against lips. Panting, desperation seeping through every ounce of him. Grabbing at Takatora's hair, he pulled him down, moaning harder. Pride? Hah! There was plenty of pride. "Harder, Bite me harder." Growling, Kaito tugged hard enough to cause a grunt from Takatora. "I want to feel the bruises on my lips the next morning. Hurt me....make me feel. COME ON!"

"Someone like its so rough...ahh..." Laughing, Takatora bit at Kaito's lips. Blood seeped through the extremely tender skin, past Takatora's own unbroken lips. Ah there was something extremely satisfying about tasting Kaito's blood in a kiss. There was no one that allowed him to be so rough. The sheer adrenaline he was feeling from a simple onslaught of kisses...it was almost like a high.

"You should know me by know." Kaito snarled at him. "Weak kisses....heh. Not for now." Pushing Takatora roughly away, his back smacking against the wall not so far away, Kaito licked the blood off his lips a dangerous look in his eyes. There was a no sex rule tonight. The younger Brother was home doing homework apparently. Even a straight make out session was banned.

'Innocent kisses' Takatora had agreed to. Nothing they ever did was innocent or gentle, but Kaito would play enough by the rules to get what he wanted. He always did.

"What are you..." Takatora frowned, but was silenced by Kaito's lips against his. Taking a deep breath, Kaito dug his teeth into him, grinding and grating them against his lips. Blood mingled with his own. Bruised and bruised, every sensation was painful and heightened. Lips so broken it hurts just to touch, let alone the brutal kisses they were giving each other. 

God. Everytihng hurt. Everything begged to be touched. Grindinghimself against Takatora, Kaito did his best to egg him on. He needed him. How could Takatora really expect not to fuck tongiht? After everything that was going on? No. NO. He needed him. He would--

"NOT. Tonight." His hand grabbed at Kaito through the fabric of his pants. "I told you no. You're far too noisy to be doing that right now..." Breathing heavily, it was obvious by how tight his pants were that he really wanted Kaito. However, his brother was studying for a test and some other things, Takatora knew better than that.

".....You expect me to deal with this by myself...you expect me to get home...like this?" An angry pout met his face. It was a strange look for him, Takatora had to admit. It was not something he normally saw on the man.

"Yes. Are you too weak?" The stupidest, according to Kaito, smuggest smile spread across his face. It wasn't hard to get Kaito to do what he wanted. Oh it never was.

".....SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Snarling, Kaito stormed out. He would not have Takatora talk down to him like that. So what if he was a beat rider? Takatora knew better than that. He would not allow the asshole to think he was better than him.

Grabbing his wrist quickly, Takatora pulled him into an unusually gentle kiss. The bruises still made it hurt, but it was the emotion behind it that startled him. Leaning over after breaking the kiss, he bit his earlobe before whispering huskily, "If you get home perhaps, I could help you deal with it quietly over the phone...?"

"....." The sheer excitement that flashed through Kaito's eyes as he ran through the door....Ah it was moments like that that made this whole affair worth it.


	6. Day 6 - Wearing Eachother's Clothes

"Don't leave...." Takatora groaned, grabbing at Kaito's arm. "It's my first day off in two months..surely you can cancel to spend some time together?" Having an actual promised day off was a rarity, and honestly, between their schedules, the most time they had together was enough for dinner or sex. A whole day of spending time together? That would be impossible, but today was a different case.

"I told you Takatora..." Kaito shrugged his arm off starting to put his coat on. "Team Baron is doing a dance off against Gaim. I don't plan on letting your brother win by default." Narrowing his eyes, he tried to stress how important this was to him. Rider battles aside, dancing was still important to him.

"It's just dancing...reschedule..." Takatora scowled sitting up, the blanket falling down revealing his hickey covered stomach. Ah, Kaito really did a number on him didn't he? If only he could leave hickeys where others could see. His art really did-

"...Just." Kaito spun on his heel, a deep scowl on his face. "We talked about this. You're not going to use that snobbish condescending holier than thou attitude with my team. Don't act as if anybody can do it. Only the strong can dance!" His expression was absolutely livid as he grabbed the sheet of the bed, knuckles turning white. "I'd like to see you. Fighting requires less coordination and being in sync."

"Deal." Takatora rolled over. "You're the same size as me almost, correct?" He leaned over reaching for the pants only to be stopped by Kaito's grasp.

"....What are you talking about? What does that have to do with anything?" Snarling, Kaito pulled him over bringing him to eye level. Takatora was not going to change the subject. He would not allow such disrespect towards him. The smug look on his face, Kaito would certainly not accept such a look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Oh? I thought you were smarter than that.” Takatora cupped his face, bringing his face close while laying half on the bed. “You’re rather fun to infuriate though. It’s nice not being the one upset…ah but…” Takatora let go only to pull himself into a sitting position.

“You said only the strong can dance. You’re challenging me. So I accept. I shall try out this Beat Rider nonsense if only to prove to the two of you that I’m completely capable of your nonsense. “ Ripping his hand free, he grabbed the pants from the floor. “We’ll swap clothes. I’ll wear yours, and you wear mine…”

Narrowing his eyes, Kaito tried to protest. “You don’t know how to dance. You don’t know the moves! There’s no way you could learn fast en—“ However, he was silenced with a kiss, before Takatora stood up and starting to pull the pants on.

“You should never think you know what I’m fully capable of, Kaito.” With a laugh, Takatora buttoned the pants. They were more or less the same size, but Kaito noticed the heigh difference as well as some other differences caused them to be tighter in places he couldn’t help but stare at.

“Oh? Show me then.” Crossing his arms, Kaito leaned back on the bed. The look of sheer anger still had not fled his features.

With a laugh, Takatora hummed a few lines before starting to move to the exact rhythm of the Baron’s musical number. The dance moves weren’t exactly the same, but Kaito had to admit he owned every step. Quickly he took off his shirt, and through the shirt and vest at him.

“Dancing half naked is cheating.” He refused to give him the satisfaction of acknowlding he wasn’t half bad. Though, his physique moving in any matter without a shirt did give him an unfair advantage. How could Kaito stay mad at that?

“Is that so?” The lustful smile on his lips looked a bit out of place. The sheer closeness of this relationship was still a bit to get used to. Grabbing the shirt, Takatora managed to dress and move at the same time. Never before did Kaito feel so flustered over someone putting clothes on.

Finishing with putting the coat on, Takatora spun making the coat swish around him. The outfit made him seem younger, as if he was a completely different man. Growling, never admitting defeat, Kaito started to dress into Takatora’s clothes, moving the same way.

“My suit does rather suit you…” Takatora cupped his cheek, kissing him. “Now that. I do believe I have to prove you wrong while beating my baby brother at his own game, hm?” Without waiting for a response, Takatora walked ahead of him the coat swishing perfectly behind him. This was going to be a strange day.

* * *

BONUS -

“B-brother! What are you doing here? What are wearing?” Micchy gaped at his brother who had walked on the stage with the members of Team Baron, who all looked rather disgruntled.

  
“Is there a problem, Micchy?” The name sounded strange on his brother’s lips. Then again, could the man in front of him really be Takatora? The man who detested beat riders? Dancing?

  
“…Can you even dance?” He blurted it out with even thinking. Never in his life were the words fun and Takatora in the same sentence. So how could he dance? He was always too busy stuffed in his office. A 32 year old man couldn’t possibly dance as well as any of the beat riders. How did he convince Kaito? Wait where was Kaito.

  
“It seems both you and Kaito think I’m not good enough to be able to dance.” The smile on his face reminded him of his own. The look of besting someone. The look of winning. It wasn’t an expression he normally saw on his serious big brother. “It seems you both know very little about me. Shall I show you what your big brother is actually capable of?”

  
It took a few moments, but Micchy caught Kaito’s face in the crowd…in his brother’s clothes. This had to be some sort of weird dream. “Fine. Let’s do this. I won’t go easy on you, brother.” A moment of Mitsuzane shined through, but Micchy quickly pulled back. No matter how weird this collision of worlds was, Micchy knew what to do.

  
The music started and Michy lost himself to the music. Every member of Gaim moved in sync just as they had planned. Somehow, even though it had been planned otherwise however, Micchy was pulled forward as the star of the dance. Everyone moved around him pushing him towards Takatora. Gaim did amazing as usual, and the crowd cheered as they finished their turn. Micchy gave his brother a look of competition.

  
“Not bad little brother. But you should really know your opponent before you start a fight.” With a laugh, Takatora looked over to the other members. A exchange of glances signified something was going down. With a snap of his fingers, the music started, and every member of Baron moved but Takatora.  
“Brother that’s not rea-“ Michy began to tease his brother after sometime of his brother not moving from his spot. Then, at the exact second the song seemed to explode, so did Takatora.

  
His moves were fast and concise. They were nothing of what the other members were doing, and it was all improvised. Yet, it matched perfectly. He stayed always aware of the other’s movements, and it seemed as if it was perfect. Then, it had gotten more complicated. Takatora started to swoop into other members, catching them or guiding them in their movements. It seemed flawlessly in sync, and the crowd started to go wild.

  
Finally, as the music died down to start the two dancing off at the same time against eachother, Takatora jumped, pulling out a impressive barrage of break dancing moves. He was a bit rusty, if anyone had known him in his prime, but for the stuffy boring man that was supposed to be his brother, it was alarmingly flawless.  
Kaito stood in the crowd, feeling unusually bothered by this performance. Where was any of this coming from? In fact, he was so bothered, the rest of the performance was a blur except for the screaming from the crowd and the sound of the music.

  
When it finally did end, his team ran down to him, asking if Takatora could join. Takatora interrupted Peco, turning to Kaito. “I’m afraid I’m normally too busy.” Besides, he would teased as it was about this escapade.

  
“Come with me.” Kaito dragged Takatora towards the nearest alleyway. The second they were alone, he smashed his lips against Takatora’s. “Dammit. Damn you…How can you do that?”

  
Kissing back eagerly, Takatora waited until Kaito was satiated to answer. “I used to dance in my youth. That’s all you’ll get out of me.”  
Today was a very strange day indeed.

 


	7. Day 7 - Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO FUCKNIG HARD TO WRITE

Never in his entire life had Kureshima Takatora lost a bet. The same could be said about Kumon Kaito. However, they should have realized that when dealing with a fiend like Oren, there was no winning. "

Ah~! Tres bien!" Oren grabbed his camera, snapping a view pictures of the scene in front of him. "Takatora, dear, please pick Kaito up~! A strong man like yourself surely should be able to!" He gestured wildly, absolutely ecstatic.

There had been a bet. A bet that Oren was significantly better than Takatora and Kaito. That obviously caused an argument, and thus Kaito, being Kaito, had yelled out, "Anything you can do we can do better." Oren had agreed to the challenge, and then, he challenged them to a cake competition. Takatora, not caring too much about cakes, had accepted. In hindsight, it had not been a good deicision.

Takatora sighed, scooping Kaito up, flipping the skirt up in the process. Immediately, Kaiot kicked his feet, yelling to have the skirt pulled down. At that moment, Oren snapped a picture of the Banana themeed undies. 

"DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!" Throwing himself to the floor, he ran over, ready to punch Oren in the face.

"Oh~? If you try to hit me, I'll forward these immediately to that Aquarius~. You know the orange one?" He grinned waving a phone that had a blurry picture on it. "I took it at the start as insurance. You should know I'm not so naive as to come into a situation like the unprepared."

"Kaito." Takatora spoke quickly through grit teeth. "Just come over here and get this over with." He grabbed him by the hand, and scooped him up. This time there was no panties.

"Ahhh~! Now kiss." With a sigh, Takatora placed Kaito down, and placed his lips gently against Kaito.

"You know.." he spoke in a hushed tone so Kaito couldn't here. "The outfit suits you...not the wig just the outfit. I wouldn't mind taking it off you later." A blush spread across Kaito's cheeks, and it took everyone ounce of self restraint not to punch Takatora in the face right there.

"Shut up!" Kaito whispered in an angry tone. "Why did I have to be Sailor Moon? Ugh, should have known someone like you would have a thing for school girls." He didn't mean to come off as angry as he did, but this was downright humiliating for him. Though, his legs didn't look to bad in this. Why couldn't he be tuxedo mask?

"If it means so much to you, I'll wear a skirt at home, so you can take it off and regain the supposed man pride you lost today." Takatora bit at his lips teasingly.

"....Good." Kaito replied, and turned back to Oren. The faster this was over the better.

 


	8. Day 8 - Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't actually imagine them shopping, so instead here's a 'shopping treat.'
> 
> Guess where the lube and condoms went

Panting, Kaito grabbed at him, hands on his waist. "I said, put it in me. I can handle it." Growling, he bucked his hips up, grinding against Takatora. The action gave him a groan as Takatora pressed back. They’d been doing this a lot lately, but this was the first time there was…penetration to say the least.

“Give me a moment then.” Takatora responded, as he leaned over to his nightstand. It took a lot of effort to motivate him to do anything other than what he wanted to do. Kaito whined as he grinded against Takatora, begging for him to stop taking so damn long. He was not a patient man.

“….We have a problem.” Takatora spoke after a few minutes of searching every draw in his night stand. “..I don’t’ have anymore condoms or lube.” There were at least 5 more condoms in the top drawer, and the lube, which he’d bought for such an occasion, should have been untouched.

“Are you FUCKNIG kidding me!?” Kaito smashed his hands against the bed. “Just fuck me then. I don’t mind the mess or the pain. I want you inside me you dumb fucking asshole.” He grabbed Takatora by the waist and pulled him close, nearly causing him to fall.

“…I don’t think you understand how gay sex works without lube, Kaito.” Takatora really did just want to fuck Kaito senseless, but he wasn’t an idiot. Lube was important. He didn’t dare ask a maid to get it, which meant he was going to have to. Where had it gone anyway?

“Put some pants on Kaito.” Getting off the bed, Takatora threw some clothes to him. “We’re going to go pick up some condoms and lube. And then I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll have a limp tomorrow.” There was a smirk on his face, as he pulled his shirt on.

“I’m going to be completely out of the mood by the time we get back. I’m already starting to get sof—“Kaito let out a yelp, as Takatora grinded his palm against him.

“Let’s play a game, Kaito.” Takatora was beyond angry and frustrated right now. If Kaito dare even suggest that he wasn’t getting laid tonight, well fuck, Takatora wasn’t having it. “We’re going to buy what we need, and keep each other aroused while not letting anyone know what we’re doing. Think you can handle that?”

A challenge? Kaito sneered, yanking the clothes on quickly, which is harder than he thought with an erection. “Of course. Can you handle it is the real question? A man of your ag—“Kaito was caught off with Takatora’s palm grinding against him again.

“Watch your tongue.” Throwing on his coat, he stormed out. 

“Did I strike a nerve, old man? Can’t take the heat?” Kaito quickly caught up to him while throwing on his coat. Grabbing a handful, he gave Takatora a smirk. They must have looked ridiculous right now. Flustered and wearing mismatched clothes, as they had grabbed whatever not seeing whose was who’s.

Jumping slightly, Takatora wrapped an arm around Kaito’s waist, pulling him close. Using the coat as a shield, he grinded his thumb against Kaito, who nearly stumbled. To anyone besides them, it seemed as if they were a normal couple in love. Neither of them were quiet ready to use that yet.

Luckily for the two of them, the store was only a few moments away, but due to the hijinks, it took a pretty damn long time for them to get there.

Stumbling in, Kaito nearly bolted to the section and turned to Takatora. “Oi, which ones?” He gestured. He was never one to buy the stuff, so he honestly didn’t know.

“Hm…” Takatora grabbed a thing of lube, and a pack of condoms, checking to make sure you could use those with the lube. “Okay. Let’s go before we end up fucking in the alleyway.” Takatora gave him a look, to silence any sort of positive response to that.

“Yeah. Yeah. Hurry up then.” Kaito growled crossing his arms.

The cashier was a sweet old lady, who recognized both of them. She blinked a few times looking at the purchase and then at Takatora and Kaito, giving them an innocent smile.

Sweating a bit, Takatora grabbed the items and then Kaito, before bolting out.

Never before in either of their lives had they ran as fast as they had back home.

Takatora would figure out where the lube and condoms had gone another time. Right now he was busy fucking the living daylights out of Kaito.

 


	9. Day 9 - Hanging Out With Friends

It wasn't supposed to be this way.  Takatora was supposed to drop off his coat, and then he was supposed to get back to the office as if nothing had happened. There of course was a horrible miscalculation. Ah yes, it seemed as if everything these days had one. Kaito was out. Out? What did he do all day anyway? What did he do without his coat? In his place, two of Team Baron’s members had opened the door, Peco and Zack.

“Who are you?” Zack spoke, and from what Takatora perceived, was trying to seem intimidating. Takatora merely raised an eyebrow at that. As if he’d be intimidated.

“I’m looking for Kaito.” He crossed his arms, giving them a glare.

“He ain’t here. What does someone like you want from him?” Zack narrowed his eyes, and Peco peaked over his shoulder. What would the boss be doing with a stuffy guy like this? In fact, he looked like one of those Yggdrasil guys. He didn’t have any proof about that, but still..Anyone like this wanting something with Kaito was bad news.

“…I have something of his I wanted to return.” This was bad. They still weren’t really out about their relationship. He didn’t want to reveal too much to these two. Kaito probably wouldn’t be happy if they found out through him that they were dating.

“How do YOU have something of his?” Zach narrowed his eyes, and the immediately widened them when Takatora raised Kaito’s coat. “How?” Takatora scowled, looking to the side.

“Why does it matter how I obtained it? It’s his and I’m returning it.” He moved it out of Zach’s grasp, when he’d reached for it. “I wanted to make sure he received it.” There were still some things in his pocket’s he was sure Kaito wouldn’t be please if his friends found.

“You wanna wait here for him? I think he was looking for that actually.” Peco spoke up from behind Zach. “Said he might have left it at a bar.” At that exact line, both Peco and Zach looked at eachother with wide eyes before looking at Takatora. “…..” Takatora met their eyes, trying to not make it obvious that whatever they thought was actually true.

“….Very well.” Takatora spoke, breaking the awkward silence. Peco quickly moved in allowed Takatora to walk into the building. It was more or less everything Takatora expected from anything Kaito owned. He wondered where the money for this place even came from.

“You can uhm..sit there”  Zach gestured to a table, still bewildered from the thoughts in his head. After Takatora had sat down, Peco and Zach sat down across from him. Before exchanging a look, Zach spoke again. “Are you and Kaito? Did you guys…?”

“Yes.” Takatora sighed. Kaito was going to be downright pissed when he got back. Then again, Ryouma and everyone at Yggdrasil knew. Wasn’t it about time Kaito’s teammates found out too. “We’ve been seeing eachother for awhile now. We’re dating.” He looked to the side, fixing his shirt as he spoke the last line.

“…I never thought Kaito would go for someone like you.” Peco spoke with wide eyes. Zach then froze and looked at Peco.

“…Does that mean no one won the bet? I bet Kouta and you bet Micchy.” Zach stood up as he spoke. “Who does the money go to then?” Peco shrugged. “Maybe we should split it.”

“….You bet on your leader’s sex life.” Takatora gave them an incredulous look, which earned a sheepish smile from both of them. He was a bit worried about this Kouta and Micchy. Micchy….? No, it was similar but nowhere near the same.

“Kaito’s…Kaito.” Peco spoke with a grin as if that made perfect sense. There was an eyebrow raise to that, and Takatora wondered what sort of people Kaito had as subordinates. They were certainly strange to say the least.

The door slammed open, which drew everyone’s attention.

“Are you sure neither of you have seen my co—“ Kaito scowled deeply as Takatora lifted up his jacket. “You should be more careful when you leave in the morning, Kaito.” The smirk on Takatora’s face combined with the horrified looks on Peco and Zack’s.

“….Takatora..” Kaito ran forward grabbing the coat, readying to punch him. “Who said you co—“ Kaito was silenced with a kiss, as Takatora pulled him forward.

“Everyone at my job knows we’re together. Perhaps, everyone at your job should too. I don’t see the issue.” Smiling, he stood up before quickly covering up the smug look he had.

“Now then, I should get back before Ryouma destroys something…”


	10. Day 10 - Wearing Animal Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOPRRY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT

When Takatora had decided to pay Kaito a visit, he’d been expected Peco or Zach or even Kaito to open the door. What he did not expect was a small little angry girl to slam the door open, scowling.

“Who ar---ahhh!” She yelled, jumping up and down. “Come in come!” She grabbed him by the hand, yanking him inside without asking him what he wanted. “Someone so handsome is very welcome in the kingdom!” Kingdom? Handsome? Well she had gotten one thing right. “Come your princess awaits!”

Princess…?

“If you laugh, I’ll murder you.” Kaito narrowed his eyes, and it took every ounce of restraint the usually stoic Takatora had to not. Before him was Kaito stuffed in to a way too small sparkly bedazzled little girl’s dress. On his head was a set of sparkly purple cat eats and a princess crown.

“I would dare not laugh, Princess Kaito.” A small smile found its way upon his face before the girl somehow nearly threw him onto the couch. Before he could protest, she shoved cat ears and a crown upon his head.

“There purrrfect!” She giggled as both Takatora and Kaito grimaced at the pun. “Now both the Cat prince and princess can get married! I’ll go get my camera!” Skipping off, she left both Takatora and Kaito along.

“…Dare I ask?” Takatora spoke amused, raising an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware you had a tiny girl member on the team…” Part of felt a bit sad that Micchy had never had a phase like this, it would’ve been interesting to spend time with him that wasn’t’ studying.

“Babysitting my cousin. My uncle helps pay for the HQ. I can’t exactly say no to him about watching his demonic daughter.” Kaito tried to sit up, but the dress threatened to rip. Instead, he sat perfectly still, glowering.

“I see. “ Finally, he couldn’t help it. Takatora let out a big laugh at which only caused Kaito to glare at him more. This was not funny in the slightest.

“I’m back!” Kaito cousin, who honestly did look alarmingly similar, skipped in holding a camera. “Okay!” Bouncing on her heels, she held it up before speaking. “Now kiss! A kiss for the kingdom.”

“…Kaito I can’t kiss you in front of your cousin. She’s a baby.” The situation had gotten out of hand quickly. Takatora could not taint the innocent mind of a child in such a way. The girl seemed to be horrifically offended by this, and Kaito immediately covered Takatora’s mouth.

“Do as she says. She’s a Kumon. My family does whatever it takes to get what we want. I would not risk her temper. There’s a reason I’m in this dress.” When Kaito offered her a smile, she managed to calm down, before pouting.

“Kiss~! The princess should be in the big strong handsome prince’s arms as they kiss!” She jumped up and down before Takatora scooped Kaito into his lap.

“I must say Princess…you look rather beautiful” Takatora purred. He wasn’t one to even remotely do anything of this nature, but he had to admit the absolutely pissed off expression on Kaito’s face was worth everything.

“I’m going to destroy everything you love.” Kaito snarled through his teeth, before kissing Takatora lightly. The flash went off, and Kaito’s cousin, who’s name Takatora still did not know, skipped off saying something about flowers.

“You’d destroy yourself?” Takatora smirked.

“You smooth asshole.” Kaito shoved him, huffing before Takatora’s laughter filled the room again.


	11. Day 11- Wearing Kigirumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure what is going on in this one tbfh

Armored Rider Kigirumis. The fact that they existed made Takatora question what the hell Yggdrasil thought it was doing. Nonetheless, when he had seen one, he knew what he was going to get Kaito for their first Christmas. He still couldn’t believe that they had gotten as close as they had.

When he’d bought the kigirumi, the cashier had boredly scanned it before looking up wondering why a grown man was buying a kigirumi of a armored rider that didn’t sell because no one knew who it was. His response had been a bored glare. The orange rider’s suit was sold out, which he found ridiculous. Melon was definitely cooler.

Regardless, the Kigirumi had been bought and placed somewhere waiting for the day that Kaito would open it. He’d wanted to invite him over for Christmas, but honestly, Mitsuzane still did not know of his existence, and Takatora did not feel that Christmas was the best way to break the ice.

When he’d walked past the store, he had to do a double take. They made Kigirumis of that? They even had Takatora’s. Did they even know who the man underneath the suit was? Kaito honestly had to ask Takatora what the marketing part of Yggdrasil was even thinking. That didn’t matter. What did matter was that he now knew exactly what he was going to get Takatora for Christmas.

Quickly, he tried to buy the kigirumi without being noticed, but the cashier along with a group of girls had started to surround him. He mumbled something about being gay, and they seemed to move away slightly. A few of them proceeded to ask if he was seeing Kouta. Needless to say, the glare he had given them was enough to deter them from continuing on that subject. Dating Kouta? If only they knew.

They’d met Christmas night after dinner. Takatora had found an excuse to be busy, and Mitsuzane had an arrangement with friends. Everything was going perfectly. Though, as he looked back on his present, perhaps something a bit more...romantic would have been a good idea. Ah, it was too late now.

Kaito approached the house, not knowing whether to ring the system of not. Takatora wasn’t one for surprises, so he supposed ringing it would be a good idea. The gate buzzed and he shuffled in. He’d never get used to Takatora’s giant house.

The second Kaito walked in, Takatora wrapped his arm around his waist, and leaned down slightly kissing him. He’d make up for how lame his gift was with everything else. “Good evening, Kaito.” He spoke against his ear. “We’ve got the entire house to ourselves. No maids. No siblings.”

Keeping the present to his side, Kaito grinned kissing him back. “Do you want to exchange presents now? And then exchange some other things later?” Stepping back, he offered the box to Takatora.

“Ah yes.” Takatora stepped back and grabbed his from under the tree. “This is for you.” He handed it to him, and they both simultaneously opened the presents.

At exactly the same moment, they held up their present giving each other a look.

“I suppose the cashier was confused as to why you were buying the least popular kigirumi?” Kaito laughed holding the Zangetsu Kirigumi. Holding it in his hands, he looked over the suit at all the details of it. He’d only seen Zangetsu once, and it was before they’d known that they were both riders. He gripped the suit hard thinking about how Takatora had sliced through him like butter. The man was dangerously powerful, and he hadn’t known it was Takatora until he’d told him later about it. Takatora of course had recognized Kaito immediately after being dehenshined. They’d caught every elegant detail of Takatora, but honestly, the real thing did look a thousand times better. Takatora was that of a god in spandex.

“I think you’re getting a bit too excited over a kigirumi...” Takatora spoke trying to break the tension. He nodded over to Kaito’s blooming erection. Kaito scowled and turned away from him, but Takatora couldn’t help but smile a bit concerned. “Your rider suit is quite nice too. And honestly, had you not been distracted…that fight would have gone slightly differently.”

Ever since they’d fought, things had been awkward. There’d been extra tension. On Kaito’s end, he found himself both worried and aroused. Zangetsu was a monster in human form. He was also so terrifying strong and graceful just the thought of the blade against his stomach sent blood rushing.

“I’ll admit…Kaito, I looked through some of the footage of you fighting…perhaps we should spar sometime?” There’s a tone in his voice that Kaito has heard only a few times before. His eyes are wide with a touch of lust.

“I think before this goes further we should see if these fit?” It’s less of that and more of, Takatora undressing and dressing into a children’s version of his suit is somehow extremely satisfying.

“…I suppose you’re right.” Takatora smirks, as if he knows exactly what Kaito is thinking. He places the Kigirumi down before starting to unbutton his shirts. Kaito’s jacket falls to the couch with the kigirumi, and he starts to undo his vests. As if some sort of extremely strange mating ritual, they pace around each other stripping before they’re both down to their boxers.

“Well?” They’ll probably be off in a few moments, but they might as well see what the other looks like. He’s fairly sure this is not what the Kigirumis were made for. Ah, this is what it is.

Kaito slips on the Kigirumi; Zangetsu’s form over take his own. There should be some sort of law over being attracted to a grown man in a kigirumi. Takatora is extremely glad there isn’t at this moment. He slips on Baron, giving Kaito a smile.

“if anyone were to walk in on this, it’d be extremely hard to explain.” Kaito spoke, stepping forward and leaning up to kiss Takatora.

“Kaito, our entire relationship is hard to explain to anyone…” He sighed pecking his lips back. Now to take these off….


	12. Day 12 - Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE WAITED A THOUSAND YEARS FOR THIS PROMPT

Their eyes meet, and Kaito doesn’t back down. Kaito never backs down. The taste of his drink burns his throat, as he starts to speak. However, the expression from the man next to him drowns out the words.  The smell of alcohol is strong on him too. It’s not like the nights before. Tonight, there will be no discussion. The man is far too attractive for a member of Yggdrasil, and he doesn’t even think that’s the alcohol talking.

“Kaito was it?” He speaks in a smooth baritone voice that sends shivers down his spine.  His eyes lower to his lips, watching them form his name.  The man leans over, his hair framing his face against the light in a way that’s driving his crazy. He wants to knot his hands in his hair, and yank. He wants to make this man call his name in a pathetic whiny noise. Blood rushes and Kaito finds himself struggling to reply.

“Yeah. Takatora?” The name rolls off his tongue far too easily. Their knees bump, and Kaito isn’t sure when they’ve gotten so close. His eyes trail down the curve of his neck. It’s obscene to have a shirt buttoned down like that revealing collar bones and all sorts of things.

“I am.” Takatora gives him a bemused smirk and wonders if he’s as easy to read as the other. The man’s eyes are clouded beyond belief with sheer lust. His tongue flecks over his parted lips, and he wonders if his mouth tastes like anything other than alcohol. Kaito’s hair flops over an eye, and it frustrates him. He wants to pull that hair back and make so many different things pass through those eyes of his.

Their eyes lock each other. Neither wants to be the one to break first. Though, the more he thinks about it, Kaito is wearing far too much clothes and he really should fix that.  Kaito’s breath is against his lips, and he honestly wants to know how the hell they got that close that fast. His breath quickens because someone needs to move. Damn their pride.

“There’s a bathroom in the back.” The bartender interrupts them. “People do all sorts of things in the stalls.” The man seems half annoyed and half completely used to this. “Honestly, the two of you need to stop because this is the most frustrating thing I have ever seen.”

At the same time, they both get up and rush to the back, but they don’t quite make it. Kaito stumbles and slams against Takatora. There’s too much alcohol in his system for them to make it honestly. Takatora spins around, and grabs Kaito by the vest and pulls him close. Fuck this.

Painfully, their teeth gnash against each other and blood fills their mouths. Takatora’s hands find themselves in Kaito’s hair tugging and yanking. Desperately, he tries to pull Kaito closer. He needs more of him. The taste of his mouth is more than the vodka in his cup. It’s something he can’t quite place, but all he knows it’s the stronger than any alcohol he’s ever had. He finds himself getting intoxicated beyond belief in the sheer taste of him. Takatora starts to lose himself in it.

His teeth move to Takatora’s lips, and they bite and yank on them. Takatora moans against Kaito’s lips, and a jolt of excitement and ecstasy hits him. The sound is so much prettier in the deep voice of his. It’s nicer than any moan he’s heard, and suddenly, Kaito wants to make them louder. He wants to hear Takatora scream in that baritone voice of his. His hands move up to Takatora’s hair, and he yanks his head down against his. Their nose bump painfully, but every sensation is a high regardless of what it is. Kaito needs more and more. He needs him. He wants him.

His nails drag down Takatora’s scalp, earning a deep whine from the man. They continue to drag down his sides and grab at his hips. Takatora’s nails dig into Kaito’s head, yanking his head up, disconnecting their lips. Kaito opens his mouth to whine at the loss of contact, but Takatora bites against his neck before a sound can escape.  Kaito’s hands shake against his hips, and they slide to the wall. Pants escape his mouth as Takatora grinds his teeth against the skin while sucking. Suddenly, Kaito wants Takatora’s mouth all over him. Angling his neck up, Kaito whines louder begging Takatora to not stop. He can feel a smirk against his neck, but he’s too high off the feeling to give a damn about pride. They’re in too deep.

As his delicate lips drag behind his teeth, Takatora moves down to Kaito’s collarbone. Devoid of thinking, Kaito’s hips immediately buck against Takatora’s, as Kaito tries to quiet the cry from his lips. Takatora’s teeth only temporarily gnash against Kaito, drawing blood. He immediately rescinds, and his hands slide down so fast to Kaito’s ass that the nails against his back send shivers. Digging them into Kaito, Takatora pulls Kaito harder onto him. His own hips buck hard against Kaito’s, and he moves to nip up to Kaito’s neck back to his lips.

Kaito slides his hands to Takatora’s shoulders. Their eyes meet again, and they both clearly see the drunken lust behind their eyes. Any shred of doubt or pride has long been forgotten.  Though a thought passes through Kaito’s mind that this man is Yggdrasil, but he quickly smashes that thought away. Digging his nails into Takatora’s shoulders, Kaito pulls himself forward. Teeth smash against, as blood and bruises form on their lips.

Using his knees as some sort of support against the wall, Kaito bucks his hips into Takatora’s in motion with the hands on his ass. His nails move up and down Takatora’s shoulders as he continues to angle and tilt his head.  He pulls back, as he decides there is far too much fabric where his skin is. Too drunk to remember how very much in public they are, Kaito pulls back before sloppily unbuttoning Takatora’s shirt. It was more of less unbuttoned anyway. 

The fabric had been getting in the way, Takatora hazily decides. He moves his hands for a moment, if only to button every button on Kaito’s torso he can find. His hands move down to Kaito’s pants, and the belt starts to come on down.

“Excuse me.” A security guard taps Kaito on the shoulder. “If you’re going to disrobe any further, do you mind moving it to the stall?” He doesn’t seem to annoyed. This bar is known for this sort of thing.  It takes them a few moments to blink and think about just what was going on before Kaito pulls back.

“Yeah.” The heat in his cheeks strengthens, as he grabs Takatora’s wrist. Yanking him forward, he sends Takatora a look.  Takatora drags his tongue over his lips before following him to the bathroom.


	13. Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET IM REALLY PROUD I GOT MYSELF TO WRITE THIS MUCH  
> 

The door swung open to reveal the tall Takatora. With his hands in his pockets, he gave Zack a small smile. Zach raised an eyebrow waiting for Takatora to explain just why he’d shown up without a reason. Kaito had told them that if Takatora was to show up  that he’d tell them. There would be no more weird surprised with their relationship. To Zach that really just translated as Kaito wanting to fuck Takatora in the HQ without being disturbed. They didn’t always clean particularly well afterwards. It hadn’t been all that hard to figure out he was seeing someone.

“You need something?” Zack spoke breaking the silence. The man hadn’t spoken at all, which considering Kaito was strange. He seemed to be nervous. Had something happened? It didn’t seem like they were fighting.

“Can I speak to Kaito?” His tone came out more choppily than usual. The ever smooth, calm Takatora seemed absolutely nervous. Truth be told he was. He felt as if was a school boy speaking to his boyfriend’s dad. The thought of that made him feel absolutely ridiculous. Here was a 26 year old man scared of his boyfriend’s teammate.

“Yeah.” Zach was going to ask him what for, but the man seemed as if he’d jump at anymore questions. It was really disconcerting to see someone like Takatora that nervous. For his sake, he hoped that they weren’t fighting because he did not want to deal with that at all. An angry Kaito meant much more trouble than he had ever wanted to deal with.

Shuffling the cards, Kaito tried to figure out how he was going to explain going to the bar every night to Zack and Peco. They’d figure out eventually wouldn’t they? Maybe he could just ask Takatora for his address or his phone number. Cut out the middle man that was the bar and the alcohol. They were dating weren’t they? They didn’t need that. Sighing, he put out the banana card and debated what card to put for Takatora. Melon seemed right.

“Kaito?” Zach spoke gruffly. It was dangerous to disrupt him when he was playing with his cards. Once he’d broken a tv with a single playing card. Imagine what he could do to bones. He nearly jolted back when Kaito looked up annoyed.

“Yes?” Taking the cards, Kaito shuffled them back in before speaking. “What is it, Zack?” The other seemed unusually tense. It wasn’t like him to be this nervous.

“Your…ah..Takatora.” Would Kaito be mad at calling him his boyfriend? It was obvious the two were dating.  Still, one never knew with Kaito. “He’s at the door.”

“Takatora?” Kaito was a bit startled. Why was he here? Didn’t he have work or something Yggdrasil related? Shrugging it off, he placed the deck of cards on the table before standing up and walking to the door.  Sliding the door open, he raised an eyebrow at the man, who smiled nervously at him. Takatora was nervous. Oh, something had to have happened. “Something wrong?” Knitting his eyebrows, he stepped outside closing the door behind him.

“…We’re dating right?” His voice seemed lost on him, and he could have sworn it had cracked. His father would have had his neck for acting like a love sick school boy. “I assume that after the party and your friends, that I can call you my boyfriend. Right?” He swallows, trying to lean back to make it seem as if the hands in his pockets are because he’s laid back.

“Yes?” Answering as if he’s asking another question, Kaito seems thrown off by the question. If that really something they need to clarify? Had he been wrong to assume they had been dating at this point? More importantly, had Takatora really come all this way just to ask that. “Is there another reason why you’re here?” Trying to not seem as if he was laughing at him, Kaito did his best to hide the bemused smirk on his face.

“…Well, I think the bar is an…unfitting place for our…meetings.” Formalness seeps in, and it almost masks the nervousness. It’s definitely subsided from earlier, but it’s not gone. This whole concept is completely new to him.  “Perhaps, we should discuss…somewhere else? Also, I think  phone numbers need to be exchanged. I don’t really like going through your friends.” Their relationship had started in such a weird way. They’d jumped over some steps, and now it was a matter of filling in the pot holes they’d left.

“Phone numbers and a date?” He can’t help it. Kaito chuckles slightly and hands him his phone. While he’s not particularly experienced in dating, the other is so nervous that it puts him at ease. Here they are both grown men, and neither of them knows how to date another person. How does that happen?

Takatora takes the phone from him and hands him his own smart phone. It doesn’t take him all that long to figure out how to work his phone, and Kaito seems to not have a problem with his one. Taking his phone back, their hands brush, and he nearly glares through Kaito’s dumb smirking face when the other notices how sweaty his hands are. It’s beyond a Kureshima’s pride to be this nervous.

“…There’s an ice cream place down the block.” Attempting to break the silence, Takatora slowly tries to offer out an idea for the date he wanted to take him on. They were going to be a real couple, and from what he’s seen: doesn’t everyone like ice cream? “They have banana flavored. I thought we could go get some ice cream perhaps, like a real date?” Someone he manages to say that without any of the nerves from before, and Kaito seems mildly impressed.

“…I don’t like bananas.” Sticking his own hands in his pockets, he quickly continues before his boyfriend’s nerves get the better of him. Who knew a man so high in Yggdrasil got so jittery over a date. “I know considering my armored rider form is a banana that everyone thinks I like them. I actually hate them.” He laughs for a moment. “However, I do know the place you’re talking about. They have really good melon ice cream.”

“I…I’ll stick with the banana ice cream.” He doesn’t like bananas? How ironic. Takatora has never been fond of Melons either. Ryouma keeps leaving melons on his desk thinking he wants to eat them. Honey dew melons are disgusting.

For a moment, Kaito debates making some sort of banana related joke. It’s perfect timing for it. Instead, he just lets a small smile sit on his face before turning to go. He takes a few steps before he notices that Takatora isn’t following. Sending him a questioning look, he raises an eyebrow at him, and opens his mouth to speak. However, before he gets a word out, Takatora slips his hand out of his pocket and into Kaito’s hand. Awkwardly, their fingers knit together. The second he felt they were perfectly together, Takatora headed forwards. This was how dating was right? It was really unusual for him to do this.

A laugh escaped Kaito’s throat because Takatora had to be the most ridiculous thing he’d ever seen. His hands were sweaty as anything, but the way their fingers came together discouraged him from letting go. Following after Takatora, a small smile settled on his face. It was almost as if he was content.

They’ve got to be the strangest sight to everyone around them: Two grown men holding hands as if their on their first date. That’s exactly what it is, but it doesn’t stop it from seeing very peculiar, considering that neither of them normally have anything other than a scowl on their faces. The content smiles seem completely out of place.

Stepping into the shop, Kaito tries to avoid the eyes of the owner, who gives Kaito a big dumb smirk when Takatora comes in tow. Kaito is a regular here, and he’s sure the man has seen some of the hickeys that Takatora has so graciously left above a hide able spot. Only fair, he supposed, considering the ones he’d left on Takatora.

“Two melon ice creams. Or do you want to share one, love birds.” The man leans forward, looking straight at Kaito. Refusing to make eye contact, Kaito elbows Takatora. He’s paying after all, so he should order.

“I…” Swallowing, Takatora tries to keep a stiff expression at the man who obviously seems to know Kaito. “A melon for him. A banana for me.” The owner’s smile grows the second Takatora orders the banana, and it takes every ounce of his restraint not to comment on that. He’s not sure where that Baron guy found this man, but it sure seems like they’re meant for each other. Handing the ice cream to each other, he comments on Kaito’s team’s current status before telling the price.

“We’ll be higher in the rankings soon.” He grumbles, taking the ice cream. “I’m sure of it.” Team Baron’s placement was not something he wanted to talk about in front of Takatora. The man was supposed to respect and admire him. How can he do that when his team was being beaten by Gaim of all groups?

Raising an eyebrow, Takatora squeezes Kaito’s hand before releasing it to grab the credit card out of his wallet. Perhaps he should consider carrying cash on him in the future, as the owner’s face goes white at the card. He looks at both Takatora and Kaito before blinking a few times and charging it.

“You’ve got good taste, kid.” The man quickly changes his mood, giving Takatora a wary look. The Kureshima name is forever tied with Yggdrasil, and Takatora does his best not to kill the man with a glare. If he says anything, his father will hear about his current relationship. He’s not ready to tell his father quite yet.

Quickly, Takatora leads Kaito out, ice cream in hand. Looking over to ask him to do this more often, Takatora stops as his eyes catch the sight of Kaito’s lips and teeth all over the frozen treat. Damn, they’d be better somewhere else.

“Hm?” Kaito smirked, licking the side of the cone. Quickly looking away, Takatora licks his own cone in an equally obscene manner. Considering the sheer amount of children nearby, he’s fairly sure that that is truly an awful thing to do. Oh well.

“Ice cream tomorrow too. Maybe some desert later.” Kaito quickly says. He emphasizes dessert by sucking on the top of the cone. “I’d kiss you right now, but I hate bananas.” Next time they should get something they both like, as he’d have to watch the others mouth out before he’d kiss him.

“Fair point. I feel the same about melons. Though, I do hope you like my banana.” Speaking evenly, he himself could not believe that that had come out of his own mouth. Kaito was surely an awful influence.

“…Yours is the only one I like.” Kaito replied smugly. This was definitely the start of a beautiful relationship.

 


	14. Day 14 - Genderswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure how this turned out like this  
> 

It had started out as a normal day. Kaito had stumbled home horrifically drunk last night after a get together with Takatora. His boyfriend had seemed really stressed. Something to do with genesis driver as he’d called it (A new driver piqued his interest but they’d agreed to separate work and play). Of course, Kaito had suggested the liquor cabinent, and they’d both ended up piss drunk fucking on the couch. Luckily for Takatora, Kaito had enough drunken common sense to leave the living room, as well as drag Takatora to his bedroom, so that the innocent baby brother would not see his brother and his brother’s boyfriend naked on the couch. Too much for what he assumed was his virgin eyes.

Waking up, Kaito struggled out of bed, feeling the effects of last night’s alcohol hit him hard. Groggily, he undressed looking over the hickeys on his shoulders through his hazy sight. Takatora had really done a number on him last night, hadn’t he? Though, there were probably more hickeys on the other considering Kaito’s tendencies. A smirk came to him as he thought about all the effort Takatora had to go through to conceal all of those.

Stepping into the shower, he turned the water on. A sound escaped his throat as the searing water glided against his bruises and hickeys. What a lovely feeling. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned, and grabbed the soap. His hand however never made the soap. Instead, his now fully awake self was too busy with another sight.

“….Where? What?” Kaito shook for a moment, before a scream escaped his throat.  Stumbling back, he felt himself….jiggle at the impact. His hands grabbed at his chest, and he went to scream again. Instead, he squeezed before looking annoyed. “….I’ve turned into a girl.” He tried to think about this rationally. Could this have been a horrible dream? No everything felt very very real. Could this be a side effect from the driver? Takatora would know that.

The plan had now become get a hold of Takatora as soon as possible and solve this before anyone noticed. He had no problems with girls. He just wasn’t one, and this could not happen. God forbid, someone make a dickless joke. He wasn’t having that. Peco would break out the banana jokes again. If there was one thing Kaito did not want, the banana jokes were high on the list.

Quickly, he got out of the shower and put on his normal outfit, which no longer fit the way he’d like. Too big in some places, and too small in others. Locking his door, Kaito dialed Takatora’s number, hoping that honestly the man knew exactly how to fix this situation.

Needless to say, Takatora’s morning had been somewhat about the same. He’d woken up to the sound of his alarm clock. Unlike Kaito, he immediately noticed the change the second he woke up, as it was hard not to notice the weight on his chest. Nervously, his hands went to his chest to reveal that they wre very real and very painful. The skin on his shoulder was tugged taunt, and he wondered how females with larger breast even managed to walk with these things. Looking further down, he checked to see that indeed his suspicions were confirmed.

Clamoring out of bed, Takatora had to use his hand to support the new weight. There had to be something in his wardrobe he could use to support them. A vest that just barely fit him seemed to be the perfect idea. Buttoning it up, it would make due, as this was definitely not permanent. He’d call up Ryouma and figure out how to fix this as soon as possible.

In his hand, the phone rang before he was even given the chance. Kaito? Kaito was calling him. Oh, that could only mean one thing.

“…Kaito, I’m going to assume the same happened to you?” He spoke and nearly stopped because the sheer pitch of his voice through him off. It was so much higher than the baritone he was used to. “This is Takatora by the way. I know I do not sound like it.” The snickering on the other side was unpleasant to say the least.

“You know what happened and how to fix this as soon as possible? No offense, but I’m not too fond of being a girl.” Kaito peaked through his door, trying to see if the coast was clear. “I’m on my way over now. I assume you’re still at home. I can’t be here like this.” Sighing, he made a bolt for the door. His current outfit was the only outfit he owned that wasn’t his Baron uniform. He could not have people recognizing him.

“I’ll call Ryouma on your way here. He should know what’s going on. I’m sure we’ll fix it soon. Don’t worry. Though, I honestly have to admit I’ve gained some respect for women right now.” Takatora grumbled, leaning back. “Breasts may look nice, but they’re a pain.”

“….How big are yours anyway?” Kaito looked down at his own unnoticeable ones. Considering Takatora, it made sense the melon rider would be…endowed. Considering, according to him, the banana rider was endowed as well in the same aspect.

“…I will see you soon Kaito.” Takatora hung up the phone on him, refusing to answer. Taking a moment, he went to call Ryouma but was interrupted with a text message.

‘Prolonged Exposure to the Sengoku driver causes hormonal changes. I assume you’ve found out yourself. They’ll wear off by tonight.’

Fantastic. Now, he just had to deal with the onslaught on melon related jokes that would come out of his boyfriend’s mouth. That Peco had a bad influence joke wise on him. Looking around, he debated putting on more clothes, and instead just thanked the fact that Kaito had a spare key to his house. There would be no leaving till tomorrow.

Somehow, Kaito had managed to slink through the entire town to the Kureshima manor without being noticed. Was the baron outfit that much of a tell tale? Perhaps it was just that Kaito didn’t look like Kaito right now. He disagreed with that one as honestly, he did still look like Kaito. Using his key, he managed to slip past all the maids, and make it to the stairs. Takatora needed to up the security after this. It was far too easy to make it inside.

“Who are you?” An all too familiar voice came from behind him, and Kaito had half a mind not to turn around. Unfortuntely for him, he did and came face to face with what he assumed was Takatora’s younger brother. He was dressed in what looked like that fancy Yggdrasil school uniform but had a far too flashy backpack slung over his shoulder.

“….Micchy?” The world slipped from his mouth before he could think because suddenly Kaito felt incredibly stupid. The two looked identical. Micchy did have the Kureshima attitude. The boy definitely had the funds for all the drivers and lock seeds they had. It made perfect sense that the boy would probably escape to something like Beat Riders without Takatora knowing. He immediately regretted speaking however because Micchy’s face turne pale white.

Who was this person? How did she know his real name? Was she here to tell Takatora about his after school activities? “How…do you know that name?” Micchy found himself speaking after a few moments of silence.  

“That doesn’t matter. I won’t tell your brother. Good bye.” Kaito yelled quickly before making a dash for the stairs. Hopefully, Micchy had not recognized him. If the other riders found out who he was sleeping with, he wasn’t sure what would really happen. He just didn’t want people to know he was fucking Micchy’s older brother. He also really didn’t want Micchy to recognize him in his current form. Somehow, he managed to make it into Takatora’s room without the kid getting a hold of him. Panting, he slipped in and walked over to what he assumed as Takatora.

“You could have warned be your brother was ho-ly shit.” Quickly his tone went from annoyed to amused, as he strolled over and straddled Takatora’s form. “…Those are some nice—“

“So help me Kaito. Don’t you dare.” Takatora quickly retorted, but Kaito had finished the sentence with melons.  Rolling his eyes, Takatora grumbled about how that honestly wasn’t funny. “We’ll be back to normal tomorrow. You’re welcome to stay here until then.”

“…Do I have permission to touch them? I’ve never touched any that big.” Kaito’s hands hovered over them in curiosity. He wanted to do a lot more than touch, but honestly, not being a guy made this whole thing really uncomfortable.

“…Only if you’re gentle and we can just lay here and pretend this isn’t happened. I honestly want to be back to normal.” Takatora grumbled, pulling Kaito close. “if you really want to, just—“ He grabbed his head so it was resting between them. “There. Take a nap or something.”

“Yeah” Kaito chuckled, admitting this was nice even though the situation was rather strange. “You make a really hot girl. You know that?”

“I suppose I should say thank you.”

The morning honestly needed to come faster.


	15. Day 15 - In Another Style (Punk!Takatora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a Kaito perspective on Takatora...or at least my headache of Takatora's past....but I kinda like it.

The picture he stumbles upon is enough to stop him in his tracks for quite awhile. It’s in a box hidden under Takatora’s bed. It’s a place he shouldn’t be looking, but that’s what Takatora gets for leaving him alone in his bed. He doesn’t care that it’s a sign of trust, or that he should really be used to this by now. It’s just a box under his bed. It can’t be that bad.

It’s Takatora. He’s sure it is. There’s still a smudge of baby fat on his face, but the cheek bones are still sharp enough to cut through sheet metal. He’s nowhere near as tall as he is now, and there are a hundred things ‘wrong’ about this picture.

The look in his eyes is what startles him. Kaito grabs a few more and the pictures are all the same. It’s a hungry look he’s seen very rarely present on his face the few times he’s sparred with him or slept together. It’s a look that’s more dulled down now that he thinks about it. He wonders if Takatora has that look on his face under his armor, and the more he thinks about it the more Kaito is sure he does. Takatora is a strange man, and he’d said he’d danced in his youth. This was not what Kaito thought he’d meant.

Still, it’s amusing to look over the picture and maybe hold onto it for blackmail purposes – he’d never. Takatora does look ever so rebellious. His hair is parted to one side, and the other side is shaved. The color of mixture of greens, and it really does suit him. The color. Not the hair. He’d never be able to take that seriously.

His face is fresh with bruises or cuts in ever pictures. Kaito recognizes some of the marks as scars that have healed almost over time. Takatora always shudders so beautifully when he drags his tongue over each and every one of them. Perhaps it reminds him of his glory days or the feeling of adrenaline. Kaito can understand why the man loves fighting. The grunts and growls he makes when he moves his sword. The sheer audacity of his strength is not of something bought or given. It’s one he grabbed with his own hands. Kaito wishes he knew Takatora 10 years ago back when the man was so violent and strong.

A flush fills his cheeks and he feels the need to look away. Takatora was always one to capitalize on the fetish he was with strength. Kaito wants to be stronger than anything, but things that are stronger than him – and deserve it because that Kouta boy did not – made him weak at the knees. It was what had drawn him to Takatora. It continued to be what drew him to Takatora. The man was terrifying strong and fierce. The idea that what he was, while not in authority, was a watered down version of true strength he’d once had. Kaito bit his lip.

From what he could tell, Takatora had at least one or two piercings. He couldn’t remember any holes on his ears, but he’d look next time his mouth was close. They could have been clip ons, but the sheer thought makes him want to laugh.

The outfit is the best part. It’s a mash of angry patterns and colors. Was that what as popular 10 years ago? He doesn’t really think so, but perhaps that’s the point. A ripped black tank that said, “Fuck Authority” had to be the most ironic of the piece. The skin tight dark camo pants with chain suited him well, and he wondered if Takatora still owned them. Would he even still fit? The long bright green mesh sleeves were a mix of hilarity and actual badassness. On one hand, Takatora looked ridiculous, but between them and the matching shutter shades, he seemed to own the outfit.

Who had taken the picture? Kaito wondered. A friend? Certianly not any member of his family. He didn’t approve of his brother’s actions. There was no way his father did. While he may have been sticking a middle finger to the camera with his tongue stuck out in a way that sent shivers down his spin, Kaito couldn’t help but think however took this was someone he trusted.

Carefully, he placed the picture back in the box. Whatever had happened had to have been big. He’d dropped every ounce of his old life and grown up. It of course had stayed with him, but he’d changed so drastically. He wondered if it had anything to do with Micchy, or maybe like how Takatora had found out with Micchy, his father had found out.

Whatever it was, the parallels between the two were eerie, and he wondered just what the kid was capable of.

Ah, forget that. It was time to find Takatora and see if he still owned those clothes. Kaito wanted to take them off him.


	16. Day 16 - Morning Routine

The first time Takatora stays the night, he’s surprised to find that Kaito has woken up before him. It may have been his day off, but Takatora was known for waking up early. Sleep was a waste of time. He wonders if the other thinks the same.

When he stumbles out of Kaito’s room, he discovers the other definitely does. Kaito is hanging upside down by a pole in one of the door ways. He’s doing some sort of sit up, and it doesn’t look like that’s all he’s been doing. Covered in sweat and looking exhausted, Kaito seems to have been doing this for quite awhile. How long has been awake? He hisses a few times as bruises or cuts are touched, and some of the cuts are opened up against the bandages. Beat Rider or not, Takatora is impressed.

“Have you had breakfast yet?” Takatora speaks quietly, trying not to startle the other. He walks into the kitchen in only his boxers, and it’s honestly the most domestic thing he’s ever said. The other shoots him a surprised look.

“it’s 5 A.M” Kaito hisses at him, through tired noises of exhaustion. He’s definitely been at this for awhile.  “What’s an office man like yourself doing awake at this hour on your day off?” There’s a jab at him in his words, and Takatora choses to ignore it. Kaito definitely knows by their experiences that Takatora is so much more than just a man behind a desk.

“I normally wake up at 4:30, but not being home messed with my internal clock.” Taktora normally starts his day with something in his stomach before going out and sparring against whatever he can find until it’s time to get ready for work. He normally ends his day with sparring as well, but Kaito seems to fill that need quite well.

“You go to work that early?” Kaito questions, and manages to lower himself effortless to the floor. “I knew you were dedicated to your work but..” He trails off, wiping the sweat from his forehead. A bandage comes undone, and Kaito hisses, trying to fix it.

“I do not head to the office until 6:30.” Takatora replied simply and has decided on making eggs for the two of them. If Kaito doesn’t like it, he’s sure there’s something else he’ll eat. He doesn’t really care either way. “In fact,” Eying the man up, he’s sure he’s more than ready for it. “If you’re not too tired after breakfast, I can show you just what is that I do every morning.”

It’s far too domestic for Kaito’s taste, as he sits at the table across from Takatora. They’ve been doing this for a couple of weeks, and Kaito doesn’t know what to make of it. What does the other do before work? He’s just some desk guy right? A CEO or a manager or something of that sort. What could he possibly do? Fuck his secretary? Kaito would be more than up for a round though. He’d done his morning routine. All he had left was a shower and brushing his teeth, before getting dressed to face the world.

“Get dressed and follow me.” Takatora replied simply, quickly throwing on his dress shirt and pants. What was this man even doing? Suspciously, Kaito threw on his outfit sans the coat before following Takatora outside to a small area behind the headquarters.

“Fight me.” Takatora purred. The voice sounded not unlike the tone he’d used when he was suggesting, and Kaito was a bit thrown off. His tongue dragged over his lips, as he stepped back. Was that his stance? He was leaving himself wide open.

“Sure.” Kaito smirked. Old man didn’t know what he was asking for. Sure, he was definitely muscular. However, Kaito was a beat rider. He actually fought people. Takatora probably just sparred with a personal trainer or something. There was no way—The second Kaito had ran in for a punch, Takatora had blocked effortlessly. He swooped down in a movement far too fast for Kaito to see and hit him in the stomach. Hard.

“Come on. Is that all you have, Kaito? You Beat Riders are so weak….” If it wasn’t for the fact that Kaito was pissed, he would be hard as hell from the sheer tone in his voice and the hungry look in his eyes. This was Takatora? How had he moved so fast? It must be a fluke.

Kaito leaned back, away from a punch, and attempted to swipe at Takatora’s feet. Takatora jumped back with a grace Kaito couldn’t believe before somehow finding a way to make it to him and hitting him again.

It went on like that for an entire hour. Kaito would swing and Takatora would dodge and counter effortless and fluidly. There had been only one time he’d managed to land a single hit on him. The bruise was small and unimpressive compared to the hits Takatora had landed on him. Sure, Kaito could try to argue that he was wounded and exhausted, and that was why Takatora was handing him ass to him. However, the man was like water. His movements were fluid and precise. Between the look on his face, the sounds he made, and the sheer surprising strength, his current situation wasn’t helping him.

“Oh?” Takatora stepped forward and grabbed Kaito’s wrist, pulling him close. The smile on his face was a strange sight. Had the man ever smiled like that? The look on his face, the way he dragged his lips hungrily over his teeth. “Are you….” Breathing against his neck, Takatora pressed his palm hard against part of Kaito’s predicament. “Attracted to me like this?” The tone is something similar to the one in the bedroom, but this one is so much more…thrilled. “You’re not too bad..but you could use some work..we should do this more often.” Takatora purrs against his ear.

“Is your shower big enough for two?” He pulls away, and Kaito feels his heart in his throat. Somehow he finds a way to nod before Takatora drags him back inside.

He feels as if  he understands Takatora less, but he definitely knows he’d like to be a aprt of his morning routine a little more often.


	17. Day 17 - Spooning

The very first night they had cuddled – Kaito dare only use that word in his own mind – had been do to a rainstorm. Their relationship was purely a physical one; at least they both tried to assure themselves that.  It had gotten harder to believe that as the nights went on. Takatora was now always staying the night, and the morning after, they would have breakfast before sparring. They had a routine. How domestic. It had sent off a signal of warning bells in Kaito’s head. This man was Yggdrasil. He probably had a plan to kill him off once he was no longer worth his time. Yet, in the few gentle moments between the two of them, Kaito wouldn’t’ dare let such a thought cross his mind.

Still, after sex cuddling was a limited activity. It was honestly them barely touching and sharing the same bed.  During the night, one of them would end up slightly closer, but someone would end up moving before both of them were fully awake. It was as if they were both dancing around the concept of actually being in a relationship.

One night, Kaito had woken up to Takatora spooned behind him. His face was buried into the crook of his neck. Somehow, his hands were wrapped underneath and around his waist, and their feet were tangled together. Groggily, he debated untangling from him. This was far too close for his liking, far too affectionate.

“….Kaito...” He heard Takatora’s smooth voice come muffled from his shoulder. Was the man awake? Good, they could untangle from this position as soon as possible. “…don’t leave…” The man mumbles again, and Kaito’s heart twists. What? What. What was that miserable feeling in his stomach? The tone in voice sounded as if he was upset, and Kaito doesn’t understand why he feels so…awful about that.

“….I won’t…” He finds himself mumbling, and his heart flutters when he feels Takatora smile into his collar bone. Every warning sound in his head fires off at once, but Kaito doesn’t really know what he can do about that.

 “Why do you care though?” The question leaves his mouth before he decides whether or not he wants to know the answer. Takatora has to be sleep talking, and this is honestly taking advantage of him. Should he care? They’re only fuck buddies after all, right? There’s no emotional attachment? It’s not like his heart is in his throat because he wants to know why Takatora doesn’t want him to leave.

“You….fit perfectly…” Takatora mumbles and Kaito wants to shake Takatora awake and smack some sense into him. Does he even know what he’s talking about? Does his dream induced self understand?

“We’re just fucking though, Takatora. I’m a beat rider. You’re Yggdrasil. It won’t last.”  The words barely escape his mouth, and his voice rises in anger with each one. He’s mad at Takatora, he convinces himself. It’s not as if he’s mad that he allowed himself to get attached. Kaito is so much better than that. He’s shaking, and he doesn’t care if Takatora wakes up. In fact, he hopes he does. It’s not fair that Takatora is making him feel like this while he’s sleeping.

There’s no response, and Kaito wants to turn him around right now and scream. He will not allow Yggdrasil to take away a part of him. They’ve taken his family, his future, and his pride. The bastards will not take his heart.  His face grows hot, and his eyes grow teary. Suddenly, it’s as if he’s a kid again standing outside the gate. He’s powerless again against them. How could he have let this happen?

“You’re more than just a fuck.” Takatora mumbles, and there’s a sigh. “I’m awake. Stop crying.” His hands move and brush his eyes. “You’re stronger than that.” Nearly biting his fingers, Kaito squirms away from him. At least, he attempts to.

“Let go of me” Kaito hisses, but Takatora holds him tighter.

“No. I’m not saying we’re dating, Kaito. I’m saying you’re…an interesting person to spend time with. I’m more than just Yggdrasil…and you’re more than just a Beat rider…surely you’re smart enough to realize that?” His tone is more soothing than it should be, but Kaito doesn’t let him sway him. He’s still not addressed the main problem.

“And if we clash? What are you going to do? I’m going to dismantle Yggdrasil. I’m going to destr—“

“I’m sure you’ll tire of me before then. Now, go back to sleep.” Takatora’s tone is dismal, and Kaito’s heart wrenches again without his permission. Tire of him? Didn’t he understand the problem? Kaito was not tired of him. Kaito lusted and needed him at intervals of the day that they were apart. It sounded as if it was the same for him. Didn’t he understand the issue at hand?

“Takatora—“ Kaito starts again, but Takatora growls and cuts him off.

“Sleep. Or I’ll make your moth more occupied with something else.” A gasp escapes his mouth as Takatora sinks his teeth into his collarbone. “I’m sure you need your sleep, but if you have the energy for this, I’m sure you could go a around?” He purrs against his ear, and Kaito knows that Takatora is as scared as he is.

“…Let’s fuck.” The words spill out ungracefully, and he’s disgusted at the tone of desperation in it. Fuck to ignore that they might be more than fucking with each other.  As Takatora is flipping him over and ungraciously straddling him, Kaito thinks over just how fucked up this is. He’s grateful Takatora grinding into him shuts off whatever thought process was starting.

Still, deep down he knows…one day he’ll have to make a decision. Takatora is Yggdrasil, and he’s a beat rider. This cannot go on forever. One of them will most likely end up killing the other. One of them will betray and use all these moments against the other. Kaito has to make sure it’s him who ends up on top…no matter how much it hurts him.

 

 


	18. Day 18 - Doing Something Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one. It was going to be actual sex, but I'm not feeling good and this was actualyl really hard to write,.  
> 

Their first time is almost in a bathroom stall. There are no words once the stall is closed. Kaito is quickly pressed against the wall, and they’re both too close to strip effectively. It’s through his drunken thought process that neither of them is prepared for this.  There’s no lube or condoms, and Takatora is completely aware that any sort of penetration will not happen with either of those. He thinks about just how drunk they are and realizes that is perhaps for the best.

“What are you waiting for?!” Kaito growls, and his hands needingly go to Takatora’s pants. They’re stopped quickly by another set of hands, and Kaito is honestly not having that. “Are we going to fuck or what?”

“Kaito…” Takatora purrs. He does want this much more than he should. He barely knows this man, but all he wants is his expression needy and covered in his juices. “We don’t have the supplies for that…” Idly, he wonders if this is Kaito’s first time, at least with a man. It’s not Takatora’s, and the face of his dorm mate flashes through his eyes. How would that man take his current predicament? Ryouma was a strange one after all.

“Supplies?” Kaito hisses louder and impatiently starts to undo Takatora’s belt. “What? A condom? I don’t care about that. I-“ His mouth is covered with Takatora’s because Takatora is drunk but not stupid. “A condom is important and so is lube. I assume you haven’t had sex befo—“ It’s probably the alcohol that has him speak before he really thinks about how the other will respond.

It takes about five seconds for Kaito to suddenly sober up in sheer rage. Still slightly drunk, Takatora can’t help but to think the man is still attractive like that. He wonders what his face looks like in frustration, and before he can’t debate trying to pull him back, Kaito storms out on him.

How dare he? Kaito honestly cannot believe he dare insinuate that he had not slept with anyone. Kaito may be younger, exact ages he’s not sure about, but he is not to be treated like that. Sure, Kaito had never had penetrative sex with a man. Takatora was technically right, but Kaito will not be treated like that. It’s hard to storm off with an angry erection, but he doesn’t regret it in the slightest. It was only a coincidence they’d met at the bar twice. The next time he’d come, there would be someone else. This time, perhaps, Kaito would be lucky enough to get a cute girl, or someone a little less of a morning regret.

Takatora stands there, pants undo, bewildered and slightly still under the influence. Sighing, he closes the door and gets rid of what was left behind before zipping his pants up. Ah well, another night where his hand was his only companion. He should be used to this by now. Perhaps, Ryouma would consider a romp for old times sake. With a deeper sigh, he realizes that that ship has sailed, and the man is no longer an option. Shame. Besides, a part of him that he refuses to acknowledge really wants Kaito all over him. It’s a disgusting feeling he decides as he heads home.

The next day, they  both arrive at the same time next to eachother, and Takatora wonders if it’s a coincidence. He dare not think the other might actually want him against him. The man has said before how much he hates Yggdrasil, and he shouldn’t be stupid enough that he would think he can get access through his dick.

Neither of them want to admit to the other that have come prepared. They spend the next hour in the thickest tension anyone at this bar has ever seen. No one sits anywhere near them, and the Bartender honestly feels uncomfortable in the vicinity of them.

Oddly enough, they break at the same time. “I brought—“ A smirk appears on Takatora’s face, and Kaito’s follows suit.

“It seems the universe is desperatedly trying to get you laid, old man. Has it really been that long?” Kaito does his best to bring the subject of the matter back to Takatora. He doesn’t want the other to bring up the fact that Kaito hasn’t been able to sleep with anyone since this started. Takatora growls at him, the smirk slipping from his face.

“Oh? Both of us came fully prepared at the same time. Don’t you think that says a lot about you too?” His eyes narrow and he leans forward. “Perhaps, since we’re both still sober,” Neither of them had wanted to speak in the presence of the other. They had literally been sitting in silence for an entire hour straight. “We can find something a bit more comfortable than a bathroom stall?”

“My place is around the corner.” Kaito speaks quickly, and berates himself for coming off so desperate. This man is dangerous, he feels the need to remind himself, and Kaito should know better to invite him to the HQ to fuck. What if he uses that against him?

“Very well. Lead the way.” Takatora’s voice breaks his thought process, and Kaito finds himself standing up and walking out without even giving himself an answer.

It’s only a one night stand after all. They’ve only been meeting because they both wanted to fuck each other. That’s all it is. That’s all it would amount to. They’d fuck, and then Kaito could move on with his life. He could then live as if it never happened. He could pretend that they’d never met.

There was no harm in just fucking a member of Yggdrasil once as long as he did not get emotionally attached. Right?

 

 


	19. Day 19 - Formal Wear

“Kaito.” Takatora speaks in a tone that Kaito reads as something between fear and nervousness. “I want you to come to my office tomorrow…dressed nicely on your best behavior.” He kisses his collar bone, and a sigh escapes his lips. “It seems someone spoke about you to father.”

Everything around him seems to stop for a moment.

“Father?” Kaito swallows nervously because he knows exactly who this man is: The mastermind behind Yggdrasil. The man who ruined his father. This man is the one that took everything from him. Long ago, he’d rationalized Takatora free from blame.  Still, this is the man he has to hide his intentions from. This is the man he has to hide Takatora’s intentions from.

This is the man that is going to judge whether or not he’s worthy for Takatora. His opinion mildly matters, and Kaito wonders how the hell his life turned into this.

“I’m sure he’ll approve.” Takatora mumbles against his neck, but his voice isn’t as certain as Kaito would like. Could he possibly be scared of his father? His blood runs cold. He’s not ready for this showdown.

Ready or not, Kaito shows up the next day at the Yggdrasil building in the nicest suit he owns. He feels naked without his coat and uniform. Granted, his uniform was nice and formal, but perhaps what he did beat rider battles with was not how he wants to introduce himself. Part of him argues that this man is his enemy and honestly he shouldn’t give a damn what he thinks of him or of their relationship. It’s not the father’s opinion he cares about in the end. He doesn’t want to fuck Takatora’s set up up. Right?

When he enters he office ,he’s not sure if the tension or the tie that makes him feel like he can’t breathe. Takatora is standing in front of a desk in a room that makes his own office look tiny. The at the desk looks like every ounce of Takatora, and he feels his blood run cold. He’s got that Kureshima glare mastered, and Kaito wonders if he’s the one who invented it.

Slowly, his eyes drift over to Takatora expecting his outfit to be exactly the same. The man dresses as if he owns the world anyway, and a tiny part of him admits he owns a large part of his world. His surprised to see that Takatora’s outfit isn’t the same. There’s a tie around his neck that unfortunately closes the gap that’s normally in his dress shirt collar. He thinks it should be a crime to have it buttoned up all the way.

 Takatora looks too stuffy like that, and he realizes how unprofessional Takatora actually looks when he’s around him. His hair is brushed and smoothed. Should Kaito have slicked his hair back? Nah. Quietly, he decides the second they’re alone he’s going to rip that tie off of him and ruffle his hair. Takatora looks better like that.

“Father” Takatora’s voice breaks the silence, as Kaito finds himself beign pulled forward. “This is my boyfriend. Kumon Kaito.” Suddenly, this man sounds nothing like the 26 year old man he teases for being older than him and everything like a teenager seeking approval from their parent. Takatora’s grip around his arm reinforces that. Kaito dares not look to see Takatora’s expression as he doesn’t want to break eye contact with his father.

“Kumon?” The man’s voice questions, and he’s even deeper than Takatora. That fact alone is enough to make him nervous, but combined with the sheer tone of the man’s voice. “Kumon isn’t a very popular family name.” He continues, and Kaito can feel his questioning gaze. “Are you sure he isn’t trying to use your naivety to bring down Yggdrasil?”

If it wasn’t for Takatora’s death grip on his arm and his voice speaking over any chance of him speaking out, Kaito would have gone ballistic. It clearly reads on his face because the other man has the smuggest smile. It’s the same vein as Takatora’s, but unlike Takatora’s, it’s not sexy in the slightest. It’s aggravating, and Kaito wants to punch the man’s teeth out.

A tiny part of Kaito reminds him that that was the original plan all along. He hadn’t counted falling in love with Takatora. This was not what was supposed to happen, so his father’s skepticism was reasonable.

“Kaito is serious about this relationship. So am I. I hope that you can take this seriously as well, and approve of us, Father.” Takatora’s voice is even, but Kaito can feel his anger through the grip on his arm. There would be bruises in the morning.

“Very well Takatora. I trust your judgement.” He could hear mocking and sarcasm in his voice, as Takatora gripped harder on his arm. “Now then, why don’t you get back to work?” Takatora nods and drags Kaito out of the room.

“I apol—“ Takatora begins, but Kaito pins him against the wall. He undoes the tie quickly against his protests and frantically smashes his lips against his. His fingers go to the shirts collar, quickly correcting the sin the shirt was committing.

“When does your father leave his office?” Kaito speaks in a hushed tone, but his eyes are wide full of an emotion Takatora defines as lust and adrenaline.

“What…?” Is all he can manage to sputter out as Kaito is kissing him again while undoing his own tie and dress shirt.

“The second he leaves that office unattended we are going to fuck on his desk. There is no better way of getting back at him then to fuck all over the dumb stupid desk of his.” Kaito’s voice is barely a whisper, but the sheer excitement sends shivers down his spine.

“Hm. Good idea. In a few hours.” The smirk on his lips is the closest Kaito will get to approval on the matter. In all honesty, Takatora had been wanting to do that for years.


	20. Day 20 - Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER COMPARED TO THE OTHERS. I honestly barely had the will totype at all  
> 

 

“I want you to dance with Team Baron.” Kaito had asked him. “Just once.” He rolls ontop of him, kissing his collar bones. It’s a sign he’s not going to take no. It’s a dirty trick because once that mouth of his is biting at his neck, it’s hard to say no.

“I did already Kaito…I danced against my brother remember?” It had been a rare occurrence. He’d had a day off and Kaito was challenging him. Dancing was something he’d given up many years ago for the life he had now . Besides, there was only so many times he could dance without someone saying something. Father surely wouldn’t approve, and he’d never hear the end of it.

“Just once…you and I. Imagine..” His bites hard against his collar bone, and Takatora curses to keep a moan down. Damn that man knew him too well.

“Fine. Tomorrow morning..I’ll dance with you just..go to sleep Kaito.” Takatora sighs rolling over. He’s not too fond of the whole plan as there are ways it can go bad, but at the same time, the feeling of dancing with Kaito…not for him but with him…sends shivers down his spine.

The next morning comes too quickly for his liking, and much to his distaste, they skip their morning rituals for dance practive. He’s surprise that Kaito has a uniform that fits him wonderfully  and choses not to ask Kaito just how long he’s been planning this. The Baron uniform is obvious tailored to fit someone of his form perfectly. He sends him a questioning look instead, and Kaito leans up and smashes his lips against him as an answer.

He walks out on stage with the man who is most certainly his boyfriend, and it feels as if he’s left his world and entered his. It’s a silly thought because Yggdrasil owns every ounce of this town. The whole town is his kingdom, but this small pocket world that is this stage is Kaito’s kingdom. This isn’t his, and he feels oddly nice about being with him here, sharing their worlds together.

The music starts and for a moment, it’s as if he’s a teenager again. It’s not like last time where it was about proving a point to Kaito and his brother. This time it’s just about dancing with Kaito. He moves perfectly in sync with everyone – though he’s a bit closer to Kaito than anyone else.

With every move, the crowd seems to be getting larger, and he can hear Peko mumble about how this is the biggest crowd they’ve gotten. A couple of people start gesturing towards him, and then it starts. A group of girls start piling over by his part of the stage gossiping about the latest addition to Team Baron. One girl batts her eyelashes at Takatora in a manner he can only define as flirting.

It takes all of about two second for Kaito to tightly wrap his arms around Takatora and pull him into a much more intimate version of Team Baron’s use dance moves. A few of the girls cry in protest. Most of the squeal in delight, and Zack mumbles to Peko about how this will bring up the number of fans. He can hear Peko squeaking about how inappropriate this is.

It’s really not inappropriate until the music ends, and Kaito unabashedly smashes his lips against his and proceeds to make out with him on the stage. Granted, the sheer amount of grinding that had taken place on that stage hadn’t been all that clean either. He’s not sure how Kaito managed to make it look so flawlessly intended, but he’ll ask that later.

“Your brother is in the crown.” Kaito mumbles, and he can feel the smirk of his lips against his collar bone.

“Oh?” His reaction surprises Kaito because normally Takatora is about protecting his brother’s virgin eyes. Perhaps he knows that Micchy it’s as much of a virgin as Takatora would like him to be. He debates asking Takatora about this later. Right now, he’s going to find some place a bit more private to continue this.


	21. Day 21 - Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is dumb i lsot the driver to write this after a while...

Honestly, Kaito’s original plan was to show up to Takatora office, distract him from whatever he was supposed to be doing, and fuck him right then and there on his desk. It was a brilliant plan because Takatora had said there was too much work for him to leave the office today. He had never said there wasn’t time to fuck. Kaito always knew how to worm his way into Takatora’s plan. After all, by this point ,he knew just want to do to get what he wanted from the other.

The secretary looked at him with an extremely annoyed expression because she normally ended up doing whatever work Takatora didn’t. There was that one time she apparently had to clean up their mess once also. He had to admit he felt a bit bad for her. Oh well.

“Hello there—What is that.” Kaito glared at the cake on the table. Takatora looked as annoyed by it beign there as Kaito was. The style of cake reminded him of that other Armored Rider that had a hard on for Takatora. He wasn’t a threat, but honestly, Kaito didn’t like him having anything to do with Takatora.

“It’s a gift from Oren.” Takatora said simply. “A melon cake that supposedly captures my beauty.” The sheer deadpan in Takatora’s voice did make Kaito feel better about the cake existing, but he ddin’t like that the man was giving his…his Boyfriend presents.

“Why didn’t you turn it down?” He stepped forward, taking the cared from the cake. “To My Dear Handsome Kureshima Takatora. Stay perfect. Love, Oren Pierre Alfonso.” Reading the card outloud, each word got angrier and louder as he progressed.  “Why did you even accept it?” His tone took an accusary one as Takatora looked far too amused for this situation.

“…It’s cake. I’m sure my secretary or even you would enjoy it? I didn’t see it being that big of a deal.” Takatora sighed, trying to seem annoyed still. Kaito glared at the cake and then at Takatora even harder. Takatora understood exactly why he was upset and found the entire situation ridiculous. There was no reason to be…jealous over Takatora accepting a cake. “Besides, It’s a beautiful cake. He is the best in Zawame City. It’d be a shame to refuse it.”

The second those words were uttered, Kaito had completely forgotten about his original plan to fuck Takatora on his desk. Instead, he was going to make sure that the man would never think about Oren or his cakes ever again. Best in Zawame City? Ha. He’d prove that wrong.

On one hand, Takatora now had time to actually get work done, and Kaito wasn’tg oing to interrupt his shift today. The secretary would be less pissy about having to do his work. She’s also maybe take the cake as an apology for the amount of cum that had been caked in the desk recently. On the other, Kaito was in a bad mood. That never ended well.

It normally didn’t.

Kaito showed up to his office with the most elaborate Zangetsu cake he’d ever seen.

“Where did that come from?” Takatora asked looking it over.

“..I baked it.” Kaito grumbled, taking Oren’s cake off the desk and putting it in its place. “I demand that you now stop what you’re doing and fuck me on this desk. We’ll have the cake afterwards.”

How could Takatora say no to that?


	22. Day 22 - In Battle Side by Side

There’s nothing as thrilling as this moment. The adrenaline in their veins pumping at a rate faster than either of them have ever felt. The others are absolutely terrified. They are grunts, and it’s expected of them he supposes. They seem to be terrified of the two of them though. He wonders if they’re really that terrifying.

“Kaito!” Takatora yells, slicing an invess in half with a grunt. Kaito dodges the blow and pierces an invess behind Takatora. Neither of them could have even imagined this moment. Fighting side by side. The two of them in perfect sync beyond what they’ve ever seen in cooperation in battle before.

“Takatora.” Kaito says simply, and Takatora lowers his arm, shield on top. Kaito runs forward, the mango lockseed in hand. If he could see the expression on his face, he’s  sure it would a look of pure ecstasy. Kaito has always been all about strength. His own strength and no one elses, but in this situation, his strength is Takatora’s. Takatora’s is his. It’s a moment strnger than any they’ve shared before. It’s strange to say that this fight is the most intimate and synced moment they’ve spent together.

In his hazy near drug like sense of reality, Takatora can hear the mango lockseed go off. Kaito’s cape drapes behind him beautifully, and he feels the sudden weight on his shield. Quickly, Takatora pushes the shield up, simultaneously slicing an invess behind Kaito. Propelled through the air, Kaito lets out a battle cry. Every ounce of him shivers in response, and Takatora lets out a grunt as he slices another invess or two or three. Kaito smashes through a flying invess before landing on top of another one.

The grunts stop and stare in awe. There’s no need for them to fight. Their leader hasn’t even brought out Shin, and this battle is more than in their hands.  The rogue beat rider, that no one even knows why he of all people is fighting with them, is just as terrifying as the Kureshima.

In fact, the two of them are so wrapped up by their fighting, they don’t notice that Ryouma withdraws  the entire platoon leaving them to finish the scraps. Takatora will thank him later for it, he’s sure. It’s not like they were all that needed in the first place.

“They’re gone.” Takatora speaks in between pants as he dehenshins. Kaito follows suit and turns locking eyes. “I don’t just mean the invess either.”

“I’m aware.” Kaito speaks evenly as he walks towards the other. They’re covered in blood and sweat, and Kaito can’t really hear past the sound of rushing blood. The silence between the two is intense, and Takatora’s eyes have that lustful look that Kaito won’t deny he gets thrills off of. “You’re pretty strong.” It’s the highest compliment that Kaito can give.

“You are too.” He replies breathlessly, grabbing Kaito close to him by the collar. “Why don’t we continue this in my office? Discuss how strong you actually are?” His words come out like a purr, and Kaito shivers against him.

“Definitely.”

Ryouma grins, leaning back. “I told you they would fuck afterwards. Pay up~!” He holds his hand out as various grunts groan, emptying their wallets in his hand. Takatora was ever so predictable after all. Kaito wasn’t all too different.

 


	23. Day 23 - Arguing

In his forest. They were in his forest. That was his rationality for everything that had happened. It wasn’t his forest, but he controlled it. He watched over it. They had no right to come in and make a mockery of everything. On one hand, it allowed him to fight, which had been a thrilling experience. Sure, the nut boy – pine cone he believe the lock seed was - had lost his belt. Ryouma’s wrath was not one that he was too afraid of. There were still several more riders after all.

No, that hadn’t been the problem. That strange cake military man who had made the situation uncomfortable – it was one thing to have near children fight each other but it was another entirely to have a man with military experience possibility slaughter them – was a lot weaker than he thought he would be. Of course he was. Takatora was way more versed in Lockseeds after all. The orange boy and that strange grape rider – who gave him a sense of dread- hadn’t even been all that big of a deal.

The second the banana rider had hit the ground, the suit leaving his form, Takatora forget how to breathe. The man’s form was obviously Kumon Kaito. He knew he was a beat rider, and he was assuming he was an armored rider. However, for that particular one to be him, Takatora felt sick. He hadn’t even been paying attention as he was too busy being blinded by rage. What if he had gone as hard as he had on the nut? What if he had killed Kaito? What if he had killed Kaito? What if he was ordered to dispose of Kaito? What if the belt made Kaito a threat?

His worst nightmare was quickly swarming in front of him. Everything was slipping out of control. The forest was out of his hands. Ryouma had to be plotting against him – a scary thought to say the least. Kumon Kaito was an armored rider that he had nearly beaten to death.

The sound of Kaito’s breathing was the only thing that allowed him to remember how legs worked. The other man wasn’t dead, but the fact that he could not even move to his aid did not make him feel any better. If he showed a sign of weakness, it would end badly very fast. Ryouma could not know that he was….seeing him. It was possible that by the slight falter Ryouma knew. If he knew, Ryouma could make things very, very bad for him. What if Kaito was used against him?

A thousand what ifs swarmed his mind, as he left the forest, only to hear that that orange boy had cleaned up the mess. The smirk on Ryouma’s face made him want to punch the nearest person in the face. It showed on his face, and the entire squadron curled away from him. Takatora’s wrath was legendary.

“Should we recover the riders?” Ryouma asks in a tone that Takatora can’t stand. He knows, and he’s toying with him.

“Do you want all your research to go to waste, and have to explain the deaths to the public after that man decided to broadcast against permission?” His tone goes haywire, and his voice rises in anger with each word. It takes far too much of his effort to stop himself from answer outright yes. Ryouma was not someone you were careless with.

“Very well. I wonder if I could experiment on the ones who were knocked out. You think they’d let me, Takatora?” Ryouma purrs, and his blood runs cold. Experiment? He knows the words are meant to provoke him.

“Experiment? Considering the next driver almost done, I fail to see you wanting to experiment on one of those. They’re not worth the effort and cover up. Do not forget that we must be discreet, Ryouma.” It’s a desperate rewording of what he really wants to say. Do not touch them. He does not agree with Ryouma’s plotting. It would be a horrendous lie to say that he ever has. The man is a schemer, and Takatora knows to never trust him.

“Very well~” Ryouma replies with a last. “Though I suppose it doesn’t matter. The public will probably kill them off before we do. After all, we will have to clear lose ends. Takatora~” It takes every ounce of his self-restrain to keep his expression blank. Ryouma is sick and twisted, but he’ smart and right. Takatora has made a misstep. Kaito is a weakness. He cannot allow that.

As Ryouma walks off, Takatora decides that he can’t have Kaito. It will end badly. His own heart needs the other, but Takatora will end up losing this game. Once again, he must sacrifice what he wants in order to play the game the others are playing. Once again, Takatora is forced to lose control of his life. Once again, he is weak.

Weak. Kaito is weak. How could he have lost so easily to the white armored rider? That man had sliced through him and Bravo as if they were butter. He’d even commented on his strength without meaning to. The words had slipped out naturally, and Kaito let out a shudder. For a moment, he realized he was both terrified and horrifically aroused.  Was he really that pathetic?

It hits him that he’s in a hospital bed. Jumping up, he looks around only to meet the eyes of a startled doctor. It’s the public hospital, but the room is far too cushiony for whatever Yggdrasil even considered him. Slowly, he remembers that Takatora is Yggdrasil, and he might be the only reason that he’s still alive. It’s not something he wants to think about. He owes his life to no one. And if Takatora had arranged that, then he’d know about the attack.

Kaito had nearly died.

Takatora could have very well made that order. It could have been a way to tie loose ends. Takatora could have some way for him to be killed off in the near future. Loose ends. Panic set in, and Kaito begin to furiously shove clothes on. The doctor opened his mouth to stop Kaito, but Kaito glared harsh enough to shut the man up entirely. He had to get out of here. Panic and dread and disbelief. Takatora could be trying to kill him. How foolish was he to think Takatora had cared. He was Yggdrasil after all. No matter how many pretty words he said, the other was still his enemy.

Takatora was nothing but a fuck. Not a boyfriend. Not a lover. He would never be more than a scream in night in the sheets covered in sweat and marks only to be forgotten tomorrow. As his form left the room coat swishing behind him, Kaito pretended that it hadn’t hurt to think that. He was too strong to let such frivolous emotions touch him.

It wasn’t as if he loved Takatora. But he did. He needed to hear that he loved him. He needed Takatora to tell him that this wasn’t his plan. He needn’t to be told that Takatora had tried to stop the white rider from touching him. He need—

Takatora didn’t love him. He didn’t love Takatora. It was just meaningless sex.

Where was he? Takatora’s mind reeled in panic. He couldn’t ask Ryouma. Too much of his heart had been shown to the other. Ryouma would find him, and kill him before Kaito could see him. He’d tell father about his weakness. Kaito would become a liability. Kaito would be killed or tortured as punishment for his disobeying. The injuries that he – it wasn’t his fault he tried to reassure himself once again – had given him were too severe for Kaito to just check himself out.

It shouldn’t surprise him when the Doctor, shockingly, tells him that Kaito had run out of here. He’d nearly been killed. Kaito was too smart to let anyone in Yggdrasil have any sort of tactics that could stop him. Wasn’t that why he loved him? No. Takatora. Love is no longer allowed. His love will mean the death of Kaito. Kaito is a weakness, vulnerability.

It shouldn’t surprise him when he finds Kaito in the Baron HQ with his subordinates conveniently out for the moment. That Kaito’s hands are wrapped around his lock seed in a death grip. That his eyes are of fear and questioning loyalty. Kaito is not happy to see him. It shouldn’t surprise him, but Takatora feels his heart tug regardless.

“Come to finish me off?” Kaito snarls. His pride lashes out. “Now that I’ve proved myself weak. I’m no use to you anymore. Right? I’m too weak for someone so high and mighty like you.” His fear gets the best of him, but he masks it with rage and anger. “That’s why you told the White Armored Rider to kill me. Or try to. I’m not sure why you didn’t have him finish the job. Did your daddy tell you they still needed me for whatever it is you’re doing with these fucking things!?” He shakes the lockseed at him, as if to both brandish his anger and his strength. Are the lockseeds really strength though? Were they not but experimental weapons the riders had been used as guinea pigs for? How strong was he if he was just using the company he despised? How strong was he if he still could not win?

“Kaito.” Takatora spoke firmly. He was unsure himself of what to say next. “I was unaware you were that banana rider.” He curses the fact that they’re fruit themed. The sentence sounds ridiculous, but it’s true. Kaito’s stare filled with disbelief makes him feel uncomfortable. What is he supposed to say to him besides that?

He could tell him he was the white armored rider.

“You’re Yggdrasil. How did you not know?” Kaito sneers and stands up on his tippy toes trying to be taller than Takatora, like a dog sticking out his fur. His behavior was similar. All yelling and aggressive body language as if to say, ‘I’m big you can’t hurt me.’

“I’m not told everything.” Takatora admits. “I did not care about the armored riders identities. It had no impact on my part of the job.” He did not want any more blood on his hands than he needed. Children. Most of them were children barely older than his brother. Why would he want to know the faces of children who were on the verge of death? Children who might not return home to their brothers and fathers.  He would kill if he needed to, but he’d rather just rough them up until they gave up. Ryouma could, hopefully, be convinced to not spill any more blood than necessary. Takatora enjoyed fighting, but killing was of a different game altogether. No child would die at his hands.

Kaito could hardly be called a child.

“Oh? And just what is it that you do Takatora?” Kaito leaned forward, his eyes wide and angry and panicked.  Office drone was what he’d assumed. There was too much anger and power in this man. Too much muscle and grace for him to waste his days behind a desk. He’s too proud to do merely paperwork.

Backed into a corner, Takatora struggles to find the words to put him on top. His face shows no amount of the terror that Kaito has put in his veins with just one sentence. He wonders if Kaito has ever been able to read him. Probably not. He’s trained hard so that no one can.

There’s no saving this. Takatora has committed a wrong he cannot justify or rectify. Kaito is too proud and strong and volatile for this situation to be handled. Besides, if Kaito hates him, Takatora can hopefully just break his driver, and Ryouma will leave him alone. If he gives Kaito up, he will be safe.

Once again, he makes a decision to put someone’s safety over his own want. In the end, fighting really was all he had.

With a sigh, Takatora hesitantly takes the melon lockseed out of his pocket. “I’m an armored rider.” He says simply, showing the lockseed to him. “Believe what you wish to. It’s obvious you won’t listen to me.” He’s unable to lie to Kaito. Unable to tell him to hate him. How can he demand what he knows will happen? Takatora has messed up, and he deserves his hatred.

Surprise. Shock. Disgust. Fear. Rage. Takatora sees all of these flash through Kaito’s face. He barely even hears the words that come from Kaito’s lips. Tears well up in his eyes, tears that he knows Kaito is too angry to possibly see. He’s glad. It’s better this way.

“LEAVE! LEAVE. NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN.” Kaito screams. That monster is Takatora, and Kaito is both afraid and aroused. How did he not know? The grace this man had. The way the armored rider had so effortlessly slipped in and attacked. They body language of a true warrior. Takatora was so obviously the white armored rider. How had not figured that earlier?

Deep down, Kaito had a feeling, but his heart buried it unable to accept the truth.

The look on Takatora’s face is pitiful, and Kaito pretends that it’s simply Takatora accepting his defeat. It’s not as if the bastard has a heart. How could he after everything he’s done? He’s not crying. Neither of them is crying. Whatever liquid in his eyes is from the sheer disgust and outrage.

“Very well.” Takatora replies simply. The words sound desolate, and Kaito damns his heart for twisting at them. This man had nearly killed him – part of him refuses to believe that. How could Kaito honestly even care?

As Takatora left the building, Kaito felt a part of him leave with him. His body felt numb. Was this really happening? Starting to shuffle the cards, Kaito desperately tried to sort his feelings and his mind. This had just been sex. Kaito put down the banana card and the melon card next to each other. It hadn’t been anything. His hand grazes over the melon card uncertainly. His fingers fumble over the edges, and a tear splatters on the image.

Immediately his face contorts to that of sheer rage as he picks up the card, nearly bending it. With a growl, he throws the card, slicing further into the TV than the last one.

Kaito did not love Takatora. He tells himself this.

If he didn’t love him, then why did this hurt?

The cards end up all over the table. With his arms, they are the only shield preventing the world from seeing his tears.


	24. Chapter 24 - Making Up

Everything should have been fine. It’s what Takatora decided. Everything should have been, but nothing was. Waking up was harder to do. Fighting was flat and without emotion. Food began to lose its taste.  However, he was able to hide it from everyone. Even Ryouma. Especially Ryouma. If there was anyone who could not know about this, it was Ryouma.

It had been easy to hide his depression. Takatora was always talented at that. Then, the nightmares started.

Blood. His hands were covered in blood. A sickening laughing was heard behind him. Ryouma’s laugh. “Oh, a shame the little banana had to be taken out. Isn’t it? Wasn’t he your favorite? Oh well~” Kaito’s last breath, reaching for him. “Taka—“The life drains from his eyes, and Kaito’s hand falls to the ground. His heart falls with it.

With a scream, Takatora bolts up, drenched in sweat. The last nightmare Takatora had had was back in his youth during the time that Mitsuzane was in danger. He’d never cared about anyone else besides his brother. Ryouma for a brief period of time, until he learned you could trust the man as far as you could throw him. Perhaps not the best example, as Takatora could actually chuck Ryouma pretty far. That was besides the point.

Takatora had been having the same nightmare every night for a week merely a few days after the breakup. This was just a one night stand or perhaps a few nights over that. In reality, it had been much longer than that. Takatora had counted the nights that Kaito fell asleep in his arms. The number was one he feigned ignorance on.

Eventually, he gave up on sleeping. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t well versed in the art of insomnia. How many college nights had he spent not sleeping, breathing in coffee as if it was in his blood? Then again, that had been some years ago, and while he wasn’t exactly an old man, he wasn’t the kid who could not sleep for weeks without someone noticing.

“Takatora~” Ryouma’s voice dragged him out of his thought. Had he spaced out? Judging by the look on Ryouma’s face that was a yes. “I’ve got permission from above to swiftly dispose of the beat riders if they serve no more purpose~” The chilling delight in his voice sends shivers down his spine, and he truly wonders about the other’s sanity. Wait.

“They’re children. There is no use disposing in them.” Takatora tries to stay calm, but his head screams. His heart aches. It’s impossible for him to keep his cool. “They could still prove valuable in the end too. Worse comes to worse, I will dispose of the drivers. There is no use killing children, Ryouma.” He wonders about the other sometimes. Ryouma was indeed a brilliant man, and sometimes, an excellent friend. However, his loyalty was murky, and he seemed to enjoy science and toying with people over human compassion.

“The youngest one surely yes.” There’s a tone of mirth in his voice. He doesn’t like it. It’s as if Ryouma is using that sing-song ‘I know something you don’t voice,’ and that always spells disaster. Kaito isn’t the youngest amongst them. He’s sure of that. The orange boy was younger. He wasn’t sure about the others. Ryouma continued, and Takatora did his best to push the thought out of his mind. “The banana one is only two years younger than you. I believe he is the strongest threat. If anything, I would consider disposing of him…and the Durian as well.” Durian is tacked on like an after though. It’s the way he talks about Kaito that hits him. He’d broken up with Kaito to protect him. He’d gone through that to protect him.

“You will not TOUCH Kaito.” He speaks loud and firmly, but he isn’t screaming. Takatora never screams. Somewhere during that sentence, Takatora is standing up, glaring over the table. Ryouma smirks at him, raising an eyebrow. As he opens his mouth to retort, Takatora continues, cutting him off. “Let’s not play games, Ryouma. I know you are aware of my PAST relationship with Kaito. I have severed the bond. He is no longer a distraction. Do not touch him.” Takatora is sick of beating around the bush. They both know the truth. What’s the point of pretending they don’t?

“Oh?” Ryouma replies simply. “I thought so.” He taps a finger to his lips. “Regardless of your current relationship status, I find that beat rider to be quite the distraction. Look how what you’ve been reduced to...” He purrs at him, tilting his head as his smile grows. “I’ve sent Malika to dispose of him. The others may live.” Ryouma turns, not bothering to see the look on his face. He knows exactly what it is.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Takatora’s voice hits a record high, but Ryouma just laughs and walks out. The first thing he wants to do is punch the other in the face, as hard as possible. However, there are more pressing things at the moment. Kaito is in danger. Malika is one of the best energy riders, his favorite actually. Of course, Ryouma would pick her. She’d be the only one not to know about their relationship.

As Takatora runs past him, Ryouma leans forward watching him. “How fascinating. I haven’t seen Takatora this invested in awhile~” Walking in the opposite direction, Ryouma grins, a plan on his mind. It was one he was sure it would take Takatora far too long to figure out.

Takatora had tried to kill him. Takatora had nearly killed him. He’d strung him along with kisses, touches, moans, and—No. Takatora was his enemy. He’d used him for a physical need only to throw him away when he was no longer convenient. He had been thinking this from the beginning, so why didn’t it feel so…wrong?

Why was it that he awoke from dreams of Takatora taking a blow for him, dying in the process instead of Takatora trying to kill him? Why was it that the pathetic look on Takatora’s face when he told him to leave stayed fresh in his mind? That the words Takatora had said sounded so wounded as if he had not wanted to say them. Takatora was his enemy. Why was the fact that they had broken up – could it even be considered that? Where they even together? – causing him to lose sleep and control of his life?

“Dude, are you okay?” Kouta’s voice rang him out of thoughts. The dumb orange waved his hand in front of him. Wait, why was he even in Baron HQ? Oh. He wasn’t in Baron HQ. He was in the seat that Sid normally sat in. When had he gotten here? The memory was fuzzy. Kaito wasn’t used to running on no sleep.

“Fine.” Kaito replied simply, smacking his hand away. “It is none of your concern, Kouta.” Aren’t they rivals? Why does the boy care? His kindness will be the death of him. The grape one, whose name he forgets it’s not as if he was ever that important to him anyway, looks at him with annoyance. It’s as if he wants to say something but chooses not to. It’s not a look he likes on anyway. He hates it especially on that boy’s face. He was the last person that was allowed to know something he did not.

“You. Don’t look at me like that.” He snaps and pins it on his lack of sleep. Normally, he’d just glare the other into submission. The grape boy raises an eyebrow, and for a moment, he sees a familiar expression. It’s quickly replaced with a smile, as fake as the blank look Takatora always puts on when he’s pleased. No. It was not time to think of Takatora.

“Me?” He replies sweetly, and Kaito isn’t sure if he’s just so tired that he’s just seeing things to irritate him or if the kid is actually faking it. Kouta turns to Micchy, confused. The orange boy isn’t anything to go on. The kid is too lacking in brain power to possible see whatever is going on with the grape. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“If you know something, say it. Don’t look at me with that...expression.” Kaito doesn’t know what to call it.  It’s a mix of pity and scorn. Is it even possible to look at someone like that? Kaito finds himself seething. The grape’s expression changes to a blank look. It’s a look he’s only seen on Takatora. Alarmingly, the two look similar. He pegs it on how the asshole is plaguing his mind.

“Stop sulking.” Micchy speaks suddenly, stepping forward. Kouta mouths something Kaito reads as ‘don’t.’ Micchy ignores him completely, leaning forward, hands on the table. “Listen. It’s none of my business.” Micchy pauses thinking everything over. He’s not one about handing over information that had given him an unfair advantage. He’s not even sure how he feels about everything going on right now. “I know about you and my brother.” Kouta sputters. Since when did Micchy have a brother?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kaito’s blood runs cold, and he’s honestly sure he knows exactly what he means. Takatora and Micchy look far too similar for his liking. If he really is related, then he’s sure he should have been paying more attention to him.

“Takatora.” Micchy continues, pausing again. He’s not too fond of his brother’s actions either. “And if...what happened is what I think, I understand. Brother is confusing.” Micchy himself doesn’t know what side his brother is on. “But, I know that you’re still alive.” Takatora would kill those he felt were a threat. Micchy had a feeling about that. No one had died directly by his brother’s hand. That Micchy didn’t know what to do with. People were dying from Yggdrasil. People were getting hurt. Brother’s involvement was…unknown. He’d only seen him cover things up…and attack Kouta and Kaito. If brother truly was like father, then if he wanted them dead he would have killed him.

“What do you know?” Kaito screams, hand slamming on the table. The seat smashes backwards from the force of him getting up so suddenly. It hits him that this boy is also Yggdrasil. Was everyone he knew related to this damn company? “He tried to…he…I’m not going to talk about my affairs with a child.” His voice rises with the last word, focusing on it to purposely piss Micchy off.

The look of murderous intent is completely unseen by Kouta. Kaito wonders idly if his relationship with Takatora is anything like Kouta’s relationship with Micchy. “I know that my brother has woken me up screaming your name and not in the usual way. At least the other way, I could fall asleep. It’s hard to sleep with the sound of him trying to hide his sobbing. I may not agree with my brother, but I will not let your pride cause this. I don’t care what happened. Talk it out. I need sleep.” Micchy rationalizes it as his own selfish need for peace and quiet. He’s not quite ready to accept his love for his brother again. His brother could still be the big bad. For all he knows, Takatora could have sent someone to kill Kaito.

“Ah, this will be quite the mess.” A sickeningly sweet voice reaches his ears, and he turns to see a girl barely around Micchy’s height. “I was hoping for just the banana. Ah, it isn’t as if too more beat riders will stop me from fulfilling my mission.” The Genesis driver is placed around her waist quickly, and the smile on her face – it reminds him of Takatora’s gleeful look when he fights – sends shivers down his spine. She’s the most terrifying thing he’s ever seen.

Kaito and Kouta quickly put their sengoku drivers on at that exact moment, lockseeds in hand. Micchy steps back. He won’t be a part of this. An assortment of fruits ring through the deadly silence.

“Yoko. Return back to HQ.” His hand is wrapped firmly around her hand, which earns a look of surprise from everyone in the room.

“Who are you?” Kouta asks quickly, trying to move to shield Micchy. However, when he turns, he finds that Micchy is no longer there. When did the boy leave?

“That’s none of your concern.” Takatora’s tired eyes flick over to Kouta with an annoyed look. The voice sounds familiar, but Kouta ignores the shivers of dread that follow. “Leave.” As Kouta opens his mouth to protect, Takatora completely ignores him. “Whatever Ryouma told you, you are to ignore concerned that rider. You will not touch him.  Tell Sigurd too. No one is to touch him. He’s off limits. He’s mine.”

Yoko smiles, and it’s the same look that Ryouma was giving him. “Very well.” She replies simply, closing the lock and leaving. Kouta very hesitantly follow suit. He wouldn’t if it wasn’t for the look that Kaito is giving him. Just what was going on anyway?

“What are you doing here?” Kaito speaks first breaking the silence that started when everyone else had left. He pretends that he doesn’t see the lack of sleep in Takatora’s eyes. He pretends he didn’t hear what Takatora had just said. “Come to finish me off yourself?”

“Silence.” Takatora moves in, closing the bridge between them. Looking down, he places his hand on his cheek, forcing him to make eye contact. “I am the white armored rider, but I did not know it was you. You need to stop being so stubborn and believe this.  I…was horrified when I realized it was you.” The setting is too public for a discussion like this, but Takatora is sick of waiting for the right time.

“More lies.” Kaito hisses. His eyes well up with tears that he tries to pretend don’t exist. “I won’t fall for your tricks. Why should I-“

Takatora cuts him off with a kiss. His actions have always been stronger than his words, and he tries to express all of his passion and need through his lips. “I need you.” He starts after breaking the kiss. He presses his lips against his jaw line as his hands find themselves in his hair. “I want you.” Leaning down, he buries his head in his shoulder.

“Need. Want. Why should I care? You have some sort of physical craving right? That’s all this is. Let’s just accept that we’re enemies. There’s no use setting up for what will continue in the future. We-“Kaito rambles, and he refuses to admit it’s just him speaking out of fear.

“Stop being so idiotic!” Takatora snaps, pulling back. His eyes are more expressive than Kaito has ever seen them. “Must I spell it out for you? I love you.” The words sound so foreign on his tongue. He’s never spoken of such a love before. There had only been familial love. Bonds by blood were the only things he’d ever considered important.

“Stop that. Don’t say that. I don’t believe you.” Kaito tries to pull away from him, but Takatora strengthens his grip.

“I love you, Kumon Kaito. While I may not be able to sacrifice everything for you, I will not allow them to hurt you.” Takatora kisses him again, and Kaito freezes up.

“Why?” He asks desperately. He doesn’t understand. Why would someone love him enough to bend their allegiance for him? Why would anyone care that much about him?

“You’re the only person strong enough to be my equal.”

Kaito slumps as his scowl softens. The look on Takatora’s face quells any doubts in his heart.

“…I’m not joining Yggdrasil.” It seems unrelated, but Takatora knows what he means. Kaito will still take Yggdrasil down. He understands.

“I did not expect you too.”   It’s a simple reply, but Kaito smiles regardless. It’s a smile that Takatora would like to keep on the other’s face.

“…Asshole.” Kaito laughs, a tear from before finally falling. “You’re a fucking asshole, and I love you. I don’t understand anything.”

They’ll address their allegiances another time. For now, they at least have each other.

 


	25. Day 25 - Gazing into eachother's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THAT THIS IS A SHORT ONE  
> idk where to put this in contiunity. its getting impossible to maintain that ;;;;

The eyes are the windows to the soul are an understatement when it comes to Takatora. He’s known that since the first time they’d made eye contact in the bar. The man was dressed in a plain suit, far too expensive for the likes of this bar, but it’d said nothing about his personality. The way his hair was so perfectly and not perfectly at that time had seemed like something he couldn’t care  about at all. Later he’d learn how it was  the perfect display of Takatora’s control issues as well as well just how the man worked.  Obviously, Kaito couldn’t care about his facial expressions at the time besides the way the corners of his lips had twitched when Kaito had sat next to him.

No. His eyes were what drew him in. The firey look in his eyes that said a thousand things and yet silenced any thought he could have in response. The way Takatora looked like he was so stressed and desperaete, and yet he was anger and pissed and wanted to rip the world in two to make it whatever he wanted it to be. The way his expression had immediately changed to fascination and something feral and lusty.

Looking in his eyes now, Takatora beneath him after what is likely the umpteenth time they’ve fuck today, Kaito can see something akin to love maybe content. The feral look is still there as is the other, but the most prominent is the way Takatora looks at him the way he needs him.

Takatora’s eyes are the most beautiful thing about him. They’re even more beautiful than the strength and grave that makes him seem like a god in the bedroom and the battlefield. Kaito has never seen someone emote everything they have in their eyes and in small ticks of their mouth. To anyone who didn’t know Takatora, it would be frustrating.

To Kaito, it just made him want to make those eyes match the screams that left his lips and the sighs of delight that he’d make at the dead of night when thought Kaito couldn’t hear him.


	26. Day 26 - Getting Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronological Order -12-18-5-8-2-16-1-22-17-23-24-25-9-13-21-14-19-3-6-20-15- 26  
> CHAPTERS: 4, 14, 10, 11, and 7 are considering dumb little things that arent in the main chronlogical order. I was trying to have the whole fic fit in a certain continuity, but that doesn't seem to work oops

It’s not a real marriage, and Kaito doesn’t really care. He doesn’t need the law or any sort of power to tell him what it is. For him, this is good enough even if it had been completely on the spur of the moment.

“I love you.” Takatora spoke, his face buried in the crook of his neck. “I’ve said it before but-“ Kaito cuts him off biting at his neck. He doesn’t like when Takatora’s tone of voice gets into that nervous one he only uses when he’s unsure. Takatora is the one man who he believes should never be unsure. He hates it when he hears a tremble in his voice, and Kaito does everything in his power to quell it.

“I love you as well.” Kaito’s own words are shaky, and he kicks himself after calming down Takatora. Yet, Takatora does not chastise him. He merely presses his lips against his collarbone just the way Kaito likes it. “Regardless…of..the future.”

“Kaito.” Takatora’s voice is both confident and unsure, and Kaito doesn’t know really how to take that. “Kumon Kaito.” His full name sounds strange on Takatora’s lips, and he bets his father would disapprove of their family name coming from a Kureshima’s lips. “I…” He falters again, and whatever it is he wants to say must be important. Takatora is always decisive with his words. It’s unusual for him not to know.

“Hm?” Kaito mumbles and bites at his collarbone. It’s a rough gesture, but Kaito knows that it’s one that Takatora finds soothing. It makes him feel closer to Kaito; it’s a reminder of how real he is to him.

“Marry me. “ Kaito nearly chokes when Takatora says it. Does he even know what he’s saying? “It does not matter if we have an official ceremony..I believe the bond we share is…unbreakable and I’d like to make it that way even if it is only to us.” What is he going on about? Kaito struggles to not flinch because he knows Takatora is too good at reading body language for him to even be able to mask sucha reaction.

“W-what..? Married? Our parents wouldn’t allow it, and aren’t there more im-“ Kaito is cut off with a kiss that is fiercer and more passionate than any kiss he’s ever felt. He can feel Takatora trying to convince him as well as tell him something. As Takatora pulls away, there’s a determined look in his eyes.

“There will be no changes. It is merely a confirmation of dedication..” Takatora words are smooth and Kaito tries to focus on just what he’s saying. Confirmation. Aren’t they already serious? What more did he want?

“Kumon Kaito, do you take, me, Kureshima Takatora as your partner through sickness and health…through taking over the parts of Yggdrasil that I do not control…through the future no matter what challenges that arise?” Takatora’s eyes are so certain that Kaito doesn’t even know how to form any words that could be a good enough answer.

“…Yes.” He finally says. His voice is somehow firm and without a hint of doubt. He’s not sure where this confidence is coming from. Everything about their relationship has been uncertain. And yet… “Kureshima Takatora, Do you take, me, Kumon Kaito as your partner through sickness and health….through the dismantling of the corrupt parts of Yggdrasil…through the clashing of pride and differences…through the uncertainty we face?” His voice loses the confidence after his name is spoken, and with every word, Kaito finds his words shaking and rising in pitch.

“Naturally.” Takatora says in that smooth baritone, and Kaito wants to smack him upside the head for making him seem weaker than him. How does someone so effortless answer that?

“I vow to protect you from anyone who dares to hurt you, but allow you to defend yourself as I know your pride is not one to mess with. I vow to follow you in your dreams as well as allow you to walk my path with me if you chose. I vow..” He leans forward as his voice loses the gentle tone and his lips brush against  Kaito’s ear. “to make you scream my name and writhe beneath me. I vow to please you in ways you never thought you could be pleased.”

Kaito quickly maneuvered himself, so his lips were smashed against Takatora’s. How dare he try to fluster him in such a way with…such intimate things and such…. _intimate_ things.

“I vow to protect you and also allow you to protect me even if I do not think it is necessary. I vow to follow you down your goals while realizing my own…I vow to make you scream my name. As if I would allow you to be the only one to dominate. Surely you know better.” Kaito huffed, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“May I kiss the bride?” Takatora chuckled, earning a glare from Kaito.

“No but I may.” Kaito quickly retorted, smashing his lips against the other

It wasn’t a real marriage, but to them it was the strongest bond they could possibly make.

 


	27. Day 27 - Birthday

The last time Takatora celebrated his birthday he was 15 and Mitsuzane was 5. Their mother had managed to get a small cake past their father, who believed such frivolities were unncesary. His mother had actually passed away a few months later, and since then, a birthday for him wasn’t the same.

A birthday meant a call from father reminding him to not fuck up as bad this year or continue the good work. All the while giving him thinly veiled threats about what would happen if he didn’t do his best. Birthdays to him were a reminder of everything he had to do. They were a benchmark for another year..nothing more.

The only birthdays he’d ever cared about were Mitsuzane’s. Every birthday, he’d get a small cake for the two of them and buy Mitsuzane anything he wanted. He’d also offered to throw a birthday party for him and his friends, but every year Mitsuzane denied it. Perhaps, it was just a sign of the rift developing between them. It wasn’t something he liked to think about.

Which was why as he entered Baron HQ to visit Kaito, who’d called saying that he wanted to see him but couldn’t leave HQ, he stared in shock at the site in front of him.

“Surprise!!” Yelled just about everyone. There was Team Baron. There was Team Gaim, who all looked as if they were dragged their by Mitsuzane. There was Ryouma, Sid, and Yoko. There was Oren who seemed to have taken a moment from fighting with Kaito to yell out with others. Everyone he knew..regardless of their own allegiances had all come together to do this. Just what was going on.

“What…?” He questioned, trying to wipe the look of utter surprise off his face. IT would do him no good to let anyone in this room see him like that after all. Everyone was here for…him?

“Happy Birthday, Asshole.” Kaito said smugly, pulling him down for a kiss. “I heard from your brother you don’t celebrate birthdays for some dumb reason..so me and him…teamed together” He grimaced at the thought and said the word teamed as if it was curse. “And dragged everyone together to give you the best damn birthday party you’ve ever had. Sure, not all of us agree with everything you’ve done and will do..but a birthday is different. It’s a special day..and I’ll be damned if you don’t have a party.”

Swallowing loudly, Takatora blinked hard a few times. Had everyone gone out like this for him? He fought the tears he felt at his eyes. No one was going to see him get teary over this display.

“I hope you don’t mind, big brother.” Mitsuzane spoke quietly. It ad been all Kaito’s idea, but after Kaito had yelled about Takatora did so much for him..he had joined in feeling guilty for maybe not even trying to understand his brother.

“…Thank you..” Takatora spoke quietly, walking in further to the crowd of people with Kaito.

Takatora didn’t know what to make of this.


	28. Day 28 - Something Ridiculous

“What are you doing?” Kaito glared from the passenger’s seat. This had to be the worst idea either of them had ever had in the history of their entire relationship.  They were most likely lost. Horrifically lost. In fact, Takatora was sure they were. He’d never heard of any of the towns, and all the people’s accents were noticeably different. That was never a  good sign.

“Pulling over and getting directions.” His reply was simple. It wasn’t as if it was that big of a deal right? He’d just ask someone how to get back to the main highway. He could get back from there. Or even..Honestly, Takatora just wanted to know where the hell he was.

“Let me drive!” Kaito leaned over and gripped the wheel, doing everything in his power to stop Takatora from pulling over towards the person. In fact, the other went as far as to roll the window back up. Ask for directions? WHO DID TAKATORA THINK HE WAS? Kumon Kaito did not ask for help. Kumon Kaito did not get lost. KUMON KAITO DID NOT ASK FOR DIRECTIONS.

“The last time you drove my car, you imbedded it into the side of my house. And we were not near it when we started.” Takatora shot him a dirty look. Between his brother and his boyfriend, Takatora would go gray early or die at the rate he was trying to teach them how to drive. How could anybody be that bad let alone two people!

“You have refused to teach me since. It is fine. Cars are not hard. I am strong enough to handle it.” Kaito waited until Takatora drover over to the side of the rode to try and switch places.

“You are not touching the steering wheel, Understood. It is not a matter of STRENGTH.” The look Takatora was sending the other read clearly of how done he was with this man. “You are not weak for not driving. We are not weak for asking for directions. Honestly.” Takatora rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Kaito eyed the phone curiously.

“GPS. I’ll use this to get h-“ Takatora quickly lifted the phone above Kaito’s head. “No. We are not above a GPS. Stop.” Kaito desperately tried to remove the phone from the other’s hands. A GPS? Only the weak needed such tools. Kaito did not need help from a GPS.

“KUMON KAITO STOP BEING ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS. MITSUZANE HAS BEEN HOME ALONE FOR A WHOLE DAY. I WILL NOT PLAY THIS GAME WITH YOU.” Takatora’s voice hit a louder note than Kaito could ever remember it hitting.

“…Fine.” Kaito immediately crossed his arms, and looked away. If he had brought his lock vehicle, he would have honestly jumped out of the car and found a way home by himself. Takatora had yelled at him. The man never yelled at him. Ever. Okay that wasn’t true. Sometimes they’d fought, but he’d raised his voice. Takatora wasn’t known for that. However, the other did seem…stressed to say the least.

“…Please do not sulk. I just want to be home. Okay? There is nothing wrong with asking for help…Kaito…” Takatora tried to say soothingly.

“…I will accept directions if you promise there will be cake when we arrive home.” Grumbling, Kaito continued to refuse to make eye contact.

“….Very well.” Was Takatora’s quiet reply as a smile fitted his features.


	29. Day 29 - Doing Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ended up far more bittersweet than sweet, but enjoy the chapter anyway.  
> Can be considered to take place before episode 28 if you want some back story

It was in the early hours of the day before their life would cause complications for them. Before Takatora had to be the overseer and before Kaito had to be Ryouma’s favorite pet. It was in that small sliver of the day where they had light and they weren’t at each other’s throat. Where there were no threats. No Kaito feeling bad that he knew soon Ryouma would throw him to the wolves. No anxiety that Kaito would probably have to make a decision. No stress over knowing that the sweet innocent boy Takatora knew of his brother had been twisted.

It was the few moments where they could pretend to be a couple. Where they could pretend that it was just an everyday thing for them to wake up in the same bed. Kaito would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the moment where strength, power, and fighting did not matter. He may have yearned for the feeling of victory, but this was a different sort of feeling. A feeling of content that he simultaneously hated and relished. Part of him wanted this feeling for the rest of his life. The other part of him was disgusted by the idea of being content.

As the light flicked through the curtains, Kaito groaned and rolled over his face nuzzling into Takatora’s chest. A groan escaped his lover’s lips. “Mm...Didn’t we fix the curtains last night?” Takatora mumbled unsure if they had fucked in front of an open window. Kaito on one hand could care less about such a ‘thing. Takatora did not think such a thing was anywhere near decent. Even if his room was nearly sound proof, thankfully as Kaito’s screams would have caused noise complaints from those a few buildings down, he didn’t like the idea of their affair to be so…open. It was dangerous as it was.

“Does it matter?” Kaito said even though that he knew the answer. He wasn’t so afraid of others opinions. However, he knew that Takatora had to balance a lot of people’s opinions. The man had enough stress. “I will fight off anyone who says anything badly of you.” It was a somewhat empty promise. This game was bedroom exclusive. As when they went to work, Takatora and Kaito would pretend that they did not know each other. It was somewhat…depressing.

“Oh...the knight will protect the King from the Dragon?” Takatora jested. A rare thing from him. As Kaito went to comment, he felt a wave of….some mangled expression wash over him. “Yeah...”  He replied quietly. He was a knight, and the energy riders were the dragon. But, it seemed that…the knight could not protect him. Everyone for themselves. If Takatora lost, it was because he was weak right? Not because of the underhanded topics. Ah it was too early to let such things cloud his mind. This was one of the few moments that were pure and untainted from the real world.

“Most certainly. My king. My liege.” Kaito mumbled. Some of the grogginess from just waking up had finally left his system. He lifted his head, climbing up the other slightly. Takatora eyes were closed still, and Kaito took this moment to take a good look at his lover. His hair was splayed over his face. Some parts were twisted still from where Kaito’s fists had found their way there in the heat of the moment.

The small content smile on Takatora’s face was something normally never there. The man was always solemn, and Kaito felt his heart break at the thought. Ah, no time for that. He let his eyes trail over his lips and the general curve and shape of his face. The man looked as if he was carved out of fine stone. His prominent cheekbones, ones that Takatora was always so embarrassed of, were just begging to be touched. He let his fingers trail over the edges, and Takatora let out a sharp sound, startled at being touched.

“Shh….my king. Let me marvel at your beauty...untainted by the world.” There was something to his voice, and he wondered if Takatora could tell the strain at the mention of being untainted. However, if he did notice he did not comment on it. Perhaps, he too did not want their moment of tranquility disturbed by reality. Takatora did do that a lot. There was no way he was not aware of the wolf in sheep’s clothing that was his brother. Or that Ryouma had long since tossed him. Or that Sid was never someone to trust. Or that Yoko was perhaps the most worrying as he could not tell if she was just there for Ryouma or perhaps something darker. Ah, he’d let his mind dip again.

“Hm…Kaito?” Takatora had noticed the change in his features. His eyes now open. His smile gone and replaced with a look of concern. Ah, had he caused that? No. His king was not allowed to feel such things in this sacred time of the day.

“Shh…Do not worry.” The look of concern in his eyes was worse than the tight expression on his lips. His thumb dragged over his lips, and Takatora expression calmed slightly. “Do not stress.” He was not sure if he was talking to Takatora or himself anymore. Regardless, the message was clear. The morning was important between them.

“Takatora…my king…” He mumbled, leaning down. His fingers moved down, tracing over the battle scars on his body. Takatora tensed at the feeling. This man held the sins of the world on his shoulders. Kaito thought such a thing…….becoming a shield of the weak was….useless. However, it was fitting of the man. He was humanity’s shield. Such a strange attraction he had to that. He was not like that of Kouta. There was no Naivety. No playing hero. He was willing to kill to protect. To sacrifice. He was willing to toss in his own life; it meant giving humanity more time. A brighter future. Perhaps that was just as naïve as Kouta. Or even more naïve. He wasn’t sure. It was just very much like him.

Kaito found his lips on the other’s cheek before he moved it down towards his jaw line. “Ah…” As he moved down, he saw the scar. The one Kaito never touched. The one that Takatora was so careful about. “….Takatora…” He pressed his lips delicately to the wound, and Takatora let out a sound. It was not of pain, but of a sound of emotion that Kaito could not place. A mix of shame and pain. Ah, the sound was not pleasant.

“I love you.” He himself was not sure about the sincerity of the words. “You were…you are….Humanity does not deserve you. Your strength…your kindness…” Please be careful. Please look. Stop being so trusting. Kaito quickly buried his face into the other’s chest again. He could not let the other see the look on his face.  He wanted to desperately to scream out to him suddenly. Please. Do not trust Ryouma. But he needed Ryouma didn’t he. If he wanted strength? And besides, Takatora was not on their side. He did not want godhood. Such a thing was….No.

“Kaito...” Takatora spoke as he could feel the sudden heaviness of the room. “Perhaps. But it will have it.” He said simply, leaning down pressing his lips against his head. “Just as you will have my love even if you betray me in your quest.” And before Kaito could speak out against that, Takatora pushed him off slightly and started to get ready.

Takatora was not his enemy. Takatora was not his ally. He was strong, but had no thirst for power. And the others…were strong and they were…as backstabbing as Mitsuzane….Ah….What a predicament he had thrown himself in. All for the love of this man. All for the taste of the other. All for…ah

Perhaps his heart would be the sacrifice.

“I love you.” Takatora said simply, as he left the room not looking back.

It most likely would.


	30. Day 30 - Something Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a huge fucking tease and didn't feel like writing actual smut  
> I apologize but have fun

“You think you can just ignore me? “ Kaito sneered slamming the door closed. He was not having this. His face flushed with something very…rough and wild. Takatora couldn’t help but think the look on his face was absolutely beautiful and befitting of his boyfriend.

“I have work.” Takatora replied simply. He had gotten Kaito’s texts and wanting to fuck during lunch hour. However, he really did have paperwork. He couldn’t go to his every beck and whim to do whatever the other wanted. “I told you that.” Looking back down at the paperwork, he wasn’t sure what he was really expecting the other to do. This was Kaito. As if this man knew what no meant. The only time he did it was when it came from his lips. If anyone else said it, he suddenly forgot the meaning.

He should have realized the other meant business when they heard the door lock. Perhaps, if he ignored him long enough, he’d get frustrated and storm out. They could always fuck when he got home. The sex was fantastic when the other was pissed at him.

“I WILL REPEAT MYSELF.” Kaito said, raising his voice without yelling. “You think you can ignore me? Kumon Kaito. Tch. Old man.” Kaito said in a sneer, and as he went to correct the other that he was only 26, Kaito gave him a look to shut up. Normally, such a look never worked. Ever. However, the way the other sneered at him, with his hands at the first button of his vest…Takatora blinked a few times.

“Shut up. I’m going to teach you why you don’t ignore me. And you will not do anything until I say so.” Takatora nearly went to correct him. Did he see the paperwork on his desk? Or the windows? Shit. Kaito. However as he was reading his mind, Kaito walked over to his curtains never breaking eye contact, swinging his hips in a manner that left Takatora entranced. There was a powerful way to his walk. Every foot step was…deliberate and furious. Every sway of the hips was a warning. He would regret this. Or perhaps….he’d most certainly not. There was one thing Takatora knew right now. It was that most likely he wasn’t getting any work down. There was one more thing. The more he ignored him...the more Kaito would try. This meant that Takatora had to hold on for as long as possible.

Yanking the curtain closed, Kaito took out his cell phone, pressing a button as a song blared in the background. Oh. Music. Kaito was exceptionally serious about this. On one hand, some of this paperwork would be a little late. On the other hand, he was getting a special treat. Ah...perhaps…he could finish them tonight. Ah, it was not time to think on that.

His thoughts were interrupted with Kaito’s jacket smacking him in the face. Oh. It was this kind of party. The other started moving his hips to the music. Dragging his fingers down his sides to his hips, Kaito moved them back up to his vest. Taking a few steps forward. Kaito hopped on the desk, leaning back as he undid each button. Kaito quickly undid the last button, shooting him a look as he arched his chest forward and his head and shoulders back. The vest fell to his desk, where his dear paperwork was. Takatora carefully tried to peel it off of his desk, but Kaito smacked his hand. With a fluid motion, Kaito swung his legs on the desk, knocking over every article of paper. That was a bit unnecessary. He would have to pick up those later.

As Takatora attention was taken away from Kaito, he heard a hiss. Kaito, who was draped over his desk, starting to work on the buttons on his dress shirt, glared. “I did not say you could look away. You will not ignore me.” In an unusually elegant manner, Kaito raised his foot, and pressed his heel against Takatora’s crotch. If he wasn’t aroused before, he was most certainly now. A hiss left his lips as his eyes rolled slightly. His cheeks flushed and he sent the other a look. Paperwork would most certainly not being done tonight.

“Oh….is that so Kaito…?” Takatora tried to speak in an unaffecting sounding voice. It was obvious by the gasp in his voice and the red in his cheeks that he was everything but unaffected.  With a laugh that was downright menacing just the way he liked it, Kaito moved a hand to his shirt starting to undo his buttons.  With every twist of his fingers, his foot twisted into his pants. Each one took longer and longer, and Takatora felt like he wanted to throw the other on the desk and fuck him raw. However, he knew better than that. Kaito would think he was easy to manipulate if he did that. That was definitely the case in bedroom matters, but as if he’d let the other think that.

“Yeah. It is so.” Kaito sneered at him mimicking his tone of voice. Takatora narrowed his eyes at that, but let out a sharp gasp as Kaito dug his foot in deeper. The damage had been done. Kaito grinned at the reaction Takatora was having, especially since when he removed his foot the other was definitely...in the mood.

“To bad I won’t be touching you anymore.”  This was his favorite game of revenge. And Besides, Kaito thought getting up knocking all of Takatora’s paperwork off the desk in the process, the more frustrated he left Takatora now..The better the sex would be tonight.

“…..Kumon Kaito. Don’t you dare!” Takatora stood up, practically growling. Kaito laughed at him, picking his coat and vest up. Oh, he was going to get fuck ten ways to Sunday later.

“As if you can tell me what to do Kureshima!” Kaito sneered at him before opening the door. “Oh and by the way…” He sucked on the tip of his fingers. His tongue swirled around the sides, before he slipped the fingers as deep as he could put then, and then pulled them out with a pop.

As Kaito slammed the door, Takatora sighed deeply. Time to tell his secretary to not let anyone in for a few minutes, and then it was time to jack off so he could attempt to finish this paperwork.

Kaito was going to get what he wanted in the end. His full attention. Later tonight.

 


End file.
